Harry Potter: Después de la Segunda Guerra Magica
by unamaslovermas
Summary: Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, una historia que cuenta el relato de el niño que vivió y el joven que lucho: Harry Potter en su vida luego de derrotar a su mayor enemigo "Tu-Sabes-Quien" y de volver a Hogwarts para cursar su 7mo y último año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.


FanFicción

Harry Potter: Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica

Por: Julia Martín

Índice

Capítulo 1 3

Capítulo 2 6

Capítulo 3 10

Capítulo 4 14

Capítulo 5 18

Capítulo 6 22

Capítulo 7 26

Capítulo 8 29

Capítulo 9 33

Capítulo 10 37

Capítulo 11 42

Capítulo 12 47

Capítulo 13 52

Capítulo 14 56

Capítulo 15 59

Capítulo 16 65

Capítulo 17 72

Capítulo 18 77

Capítulo 19 81

Capítulo 20 85

Capítulo 21 89

Capítulo 22 92

Capítulo 23 97

Capítulo 24 101

Epílogo 106

Agradecimientos 109

Capítulo 1

Todo había terminado, Tu-Sabes-Quien ha muerto, los Horrocruxes han sido destruidos, y ha terminado la segunda guerra mágica. El chico de los anteojos y la cicatriz en su frente, se quitó los lentes grandes y redondos que estaba chuecos por el hecho de haberse quedado dormido sobre la mesa, comenzó a estrujarse los ojos con ferocidad para luego abrirlos. Pudo ver a su lado la figura de un chico alto, delgado y pelirrojo, su amigo Ronald Weasley; quien estaba dormido a su lado también apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa. Harry sonrió y volvió a poner los anteojos en su cara, así pudo enfocar su visión y pudo ver con mayor claridad todo a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido, escombros por todos lados, paredes caídas, el área común de Gryffindor estaba devastada, los colores dorado y rojo estaban llenos de polvo que provenían de las ruinas pero a pesar de esto la chimenea seguía allí, encendida como siempre. Harry recordó a su padrino, Sirius Black hablándole a través de esta y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

—Lumos— Dijo Harry, y la punta de su varita de acebo se encendió.

Harry observó la chimenea más de cerca con la esperanza de ver la cara de su padrino pero él sabía que esto no pasaría, él estaba muerto, asesinado con la maldición mortal de su propia prima: BellatrixLestrange, por suerte la Sra. Weasley había acabo con ella, con una cucharada de su propia medicina, cuando trató de lanzarle alguna maldición a Ginny.

—Nox —Dijo Harry con voz ronca ya que su garganta estaba un poco carrasposa por tratar de aguantar el llano y la luz de la punta de su varita desapareció.

—¿Que hay compañero? —Dijo su amigo Ron a su lado.

Harry sonrió, no sabía que decir, se sentía mucho mejor ahora ya que la guerra había acabado pero nada estaba bien, muchas personas inocentes murieron esa noche, la muerte de Fred, había sido la peor situación que los Weasley habían experimentado y él se sentía como un Weasley más así que su dolor era grande, no podía imaginar si él ya se sentía mal como se sentiría Ron o la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley, o Ginny o George, por la muerte de su gemelo, Harry nunca los vio alguna vez separados y ahora George estaba allí sin su gemelo porque este estaba muerto y no había manera de corregirlo.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? — Preguntó Harry.

— Debe estar en el dormitorio de las chicas. — Dijo Ron señalando con su boca unas escaleras a las cuales le faltaba una parte de la baranda.

Harry se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la chimenea y Ron hizo lo mismo, el estaba sentado en la alfombra del piso, caminaron a través de la sala común y salieron por el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, quien se molestó porque la habían despertado.

— Oigan, intenten molestar menos. — Gruño.

— Lo siento. — Dijo Harry mientras Ron reía por lo bajo.

Caminaron juntos por la torre este donde se encontraron a Peeves, el poltergeist que estaba dentro de una armadura chamuscada y comenzó a cantar una canción en honor a Harry.

 _Harry ya ganó, Harry no murió,_

 _Venció a Voldemort y este se murió._

 _Harry ya ganó, el niño ya vivió,_

 _Venció a Voldemort y este se murió._

 _!hey!_

Harry y Ron solo rieron un poco y siguieron caminando por el 7mo piso que estaba igual de destruido que la sala común de Gryffindor.

— Hola —Dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado en el gran comedor para el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, que ya había sido restablecido con sus 4 mesas que estaban ocupadas por pocos estudiantes que habían decidido permanecer en Hogwarts luego de lo ocurrido.-

— Hermione — Dijo Ron alegremente mientras se corría a un lado para darle un poco más de espacio a Hermione.

— Hola — Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. — Quiero hablar con ustedes dos luego de que terminemos el desayuno — Continuó.

— Luego de la comida por favor — Pidió Ron que nunca había perdido el apetito. Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La Profesora McGonagall ocupaba la silla del medio en la mesa de los profesores, la silla que alguna vez ocupó el Profesor Dumbledore. Ahora ella tenía el puesto de Directora de Hogwarts.

—Buenos días estudiantes —Dijo y todos los murmullos de las cuatro mesas pararon. — Les agradezco a todos por mantenerse en el colegio y pelear por el bien de este, sé que muchos han sido retirados a petición de sus padres, cosa que es totalmente entendible por todos los sucesos de hace una semana. Les vuelvo a agradecer por haberle hecho honor a cada una de sus casas y ayudar a derrocar a Voldemort — Algunas personas se estremecieron al escuchar su nombre, seguramente por la costumbre. — Todos ustedes han mostrado su mayor lealtad a Hogwarts y les será recompensado: Hogwarts no cerrará sus puertas, seguiremos siendo el colegio de magia y hechicería más grande y con más prestigio. — Todos aplaudieron desde las mesas. — Regresarán a sus hogares y regresaran en el expreso de Hogwarts que los traerá de nuevo el 1ro de Septiembre con la condición de estar en el mismo año que el curso anterior debido a todos aquellas problemáticas que tuvimos desde que el Ministerio de Magia interviniera en el colegio, Sin más nada que decirles les pido que por favor disfruten el rico desayuno que les hacen los elfos domésticos con tanto amor. — Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron sobre las mesas platos repletos de tortillas con jugo de calabaza también unos cupcakes con la figura de un Dobby sonriente que vestía con un calcetín de color rojo u otro de color amarillo, también tenía puesto uno de los gorros tejidos que Hermione había hecho para él con el PEDDO. — Harry sonrió, Hermione gimió conteniendo un pequeño llanto y Ron estaba tan concentrado en su tortilla como para notar otra cosa más que esta

Capítulo 2

Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron juntos luego del desayuno, Ron apenas se dio cuenta de los Cupcakes con diseño de Dobby cuando ya le había pegado un mordisco, Hermione se molestó con él y discutieron todo el camino, Harry por su parte caminaba un poco más rápido que ellos dos para no escuchar su discusión, caminaba viendo a los lados donde ya habían comenzado a repararse los muros.

—Reparo — Decía un coro de alumnos y profesores; entre ellos el Profesor Flitwick, la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Slughorn, Hagrid y la Profesora Trelawney.

— Hola — Dijo uno de ellos que dejó de apuntar a la pared.

— Neville — Dijo Harry con emoción. Neville lo abrazó. —Luego hablamos ¿si? — Dijo Harry.

Pasaron rápidamente para que nadie más los notara, Harry moría de ganas de hablar con Hagrid pero antes tenía que hablar con sus dos mejores amigos, que justo habían terminado de discutir.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto Hermione.

— Oh, ¿ya se dan cuenta que estoy aquí? — Dijo Harry. — Vamos a una mazmorra —Continuó cuando Hermione abrió la boca para contestar. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la más cercana.

— Escúpelo — Dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de Hermione.

— Era un horrocrux —

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto Ron sin entender.

— Yo. — Dijo Harry. Hermione chilló y se lanzó sobre Harry para abrazarlo y Ron abrió sus ojos azules como platos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Ron sin entender aún. Hermione se separó de Harry para que este siguiera hablando.

— Vi los recuerdos de Snape — Ron volteó los ojos. - No era quien pensábamos - Se apresuró a decir Harry.-

— Confío en él. — Ron imitó la voz de Dumbledore.

— BASTA RON, DEJEMOS QUE HARRY TERMINE DE HABLAR— Dijo Hermione molesta.

— Gracias Hermione, bueno... emm... ah... si... ya recordé; Yo era el horrocrux que Voldermont nunca imaginó crear, cuando mató a mis padres un trozo de su alma entró en mí, él nunca supo que yo era un horrocrux y por eso... —

— Tenías una conexión con él — Dijo Hermione rápidamente.

— Si, así es. — Dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente que había dolido tantas veces antes. — Y cuando usó la maldición mortal también destruyó una pieza de él. —Continuó Harry.

— Y... ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto? — Preguntó Ron.

— Snape trató de salvarme todos estos años. — Ahora los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. — El conocía a mi madre y eran mejores amigos incluso antes de venir a Hogwarts. — Harry hizo un silencio y respiró fuerte. — Él la amaba y sentía tanto odio por mi padre por esa misma razón. Se distanciaron cuando Snape se convirtió en mortífago. Luego Snape le pidió a Voldemort que no la asesinara cuando tenía que matarme para cumplir la profecía, Voldemort no cumplió con su parte así que Snape quiso vengar la muerte de mi madre e hizo un trato con Dumbledore para ser espía de Voldemort. —Terminó Harry.

— Entonces ¿por qué Snape mató a Dumbledore? Harry, tu dijiste que lo había hecho?— Preguntó Ron.

— Dumbledore estaba condenado a muerte por haber usado el anillo que Voldemort hizo horrocrux y ya sabía que el (Voldemort) había asignado la tarea de matarlo a Draco. No quería que Draco perdiera su felicidad matándolo a él. — Respondió Harry

— Así que Snape no era un mortífago encubierto en Hogwarts sino al revés. — Dijo Ron, quien ya parecía comenzar a entender.

—¿Fue él, el que nos envió la espada de Gryffindor en el Bosque De Dean? —Preguntó Hermione en un tono que pareció más afirmación que pregunta.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza. — El patronus de Snape era una cierva, era mi madre. — Dijo.

—Todo lo hizo por amor. — Susurró Hermione y Ron tomó su mano.

Fueron juntos camino a la sala común. Cuando estuvieron frente al retrato de la Sra. Gorda Hermione dijo: —Ranas de chocolate — y esta abrió paso hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Subiré a la habitación de chicas, tengo que hacer mi baúl, el expreso de Hogwarts saldrá temprano hacia la estación king Cross. — Dijo Hermione y se alejó por las escaleras.

— ¿Subimos? — Preguntó Harry a Ron.

— Vamos. — Ron pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry. Escucharon un sonido justo detrás de ellos y ambos sacaron sus varitas, estaban listos para actuar. Era Ginny.

— Nos vemos arriba compañero. — Dijo Ron palmando la espalda de Harry.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó fuerte. Luego Harry la miró a los ojos, su cara se veía con algunas cicatrices, su cabello largo y rojo como siempre estaba un poco chamuscado. Harry no sabía que hacer o que decir.

— Tuve que saber que te entregarías a Voldemort — Dijo ella.

— Eres muy valiente Ginny, peleaste por tu familia, por Hogwarts, por mí... — Dijo Harry.

—Tú también le haces honor a Gryffindor — Dijo Ginny. Hizo un silencio y luego continuó. —Pensé que habías muerto, justo después de — Ginny volvió a callar y Harry supo que ella no quería decir el nombre de su hermano mayor muerto. Harry asintió con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no era necesario seguir hablando sobre Fred.

Harry y Ginny estuvieron horas hablando en el sofá junto a la chimenea, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny mientras hablaban, tal vez para reconfortarla un poco.

—Buenas noches Harry — Dijo Ginny.

— Buenas noches. — Respondió Harry y se quedó en el sofá hasta que perdió la figura de Ginny subiendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Para cuando Harry subió al dormitorio de los chicos ya Ron y los demás compañeros estaban dormidos y con sus baúles repletos lo que le recordó a Harry que debía llenar el suyo. Trató de recordar el hechizo que acomoda todo dentro del baúl pero eso solo le recordó a Tonks, a su pequeño ahijado y a Lupin así que decidió hacerlo a propia mano, sin magia alguna. Luego se recostó en la cama, se quitó los anteojos y quedó profundamente dormido.

Capítulo 3

El viaje de regreso a la estación King Cross fue calmado, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna buscaron un compartimiento vacío y se sentaron en él. Harry y Ginny estaban cómodos uno al lado del otro, Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y el acomodó su cabeza para quedar más juntos. Neville miraba a través de la ventana del vagón y Luna leía el Quisquilloso.

— Ya es hora — Dijo Neville unas horas luego.

— Si vamos Neville — Respondió Harry. Los 4 se quitaron sus túnicas y quedaron en sus ropas Muggles.

— ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron? —Preguntó Luna, con su voz de niña inocente.

— Deben estar en "lo suyo" — Dijo Ginny entre risas mientras hacía muecas con los labios. Todos rieron y volvieron a lo suyo.

— Hola. — Dijo Hermione media hora después entrando al compartimiento donde estaban los demás.

— Estoy hambriento. — Dijo Ron detrás de Hermione mientras cogía un dulce que Harry había comprado para Ginny.

— ¡Eso es mío idiota! — Dijo Ginny.

— Soy tu hermano, lo tuyo es mío también — Respondió Ron con la boca llena y cogiendo otro dulce del empaque de Ginny.

— No puedo creer que ahora lo soportas — Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Hermione. Harry y Ron rieron mientras que Hermione volteó los ojos.

— Nos vemos el 1 de septiembre — Dijo Harry a Luna luego de haber bajado del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts.

—Adiós Harry. Cuídate de los Nargles —Respondió Luna.

— ¿Qué son Nargles? — Preguntó Ron-

—La última vez que hice esa pregunta terminé besando a Cho — Respondió Harry al oído de Ron.

Harry la vio alejándose dando saltitos por el andén 9 3/4. Se acercó a su padre; el Sr. XenophilosLovegood y lo abrazó. Recordó el collar en forma de ojo triangular que colgaba de su pecho casi un año antes, en la boda de Fleur y Bill, donde aún no sabía absolutamente nada sobre las reliquias de la muerte, y sonrió, porque ya todo había pasado y porque no tenía otra opción, Harry solo sonrió.

— ¡Harry, Harry! —- Gritó alguien a lo lejos. Harry volteó.

— Neville — Dijo Harry.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? — Preguntó Neville.

— Em... claro Neville, ¿por qué no? —Harry les pidió a Hermione, Ginny y Ron que se adelantarán.

—Mi abuela dice que mis padres estarían muy orgullosos de mi Harry, y todo ha sido gracias a ti — Dijo Neville tímidamente.

— Tu abuela está muy orgullosa de ti Neville, yo también lo estoy y estoy muy seguro que tus padres mucho más — Respondió Harry.

— Quisiera poder hablar con ellos sobre todo esto — Dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ve y habla con ellos Neville. Puedes hacerlo, ve a San Mungo y hablales —

— ¿Qué les debo decir, Harry? —

—Lo que tú quieras Neville, son tus padres, hablales de todo un poco—

—Lo haré, les diré que ayude a acabar con Voldemort y que la mujer Lestrange ya no podrá hacerles más daño — Respondió Neville. Sus ojos brillaron.

Harry alcanzó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny mientras caminaba por King Cross. A lo lejos divisaron al Sr. Weasley y fueron hacia él.

—¡Chicos! — Dijo con emoción abrazando a Ginny. — Vayamos a La Madriguera — Terminó. Tanto Harry como Hermione regresaron a La Madriguera junto a los Weasley. Sentados en las sillas de la parte trasera del auto iban Hermione, Ginny y Harry mientras que Ron viajaba en el puesto delantero al lado de su padre, que hacía un intento de manejar un auto muggle de alquiler.

— Y ¿Cómo dices que esto funciona? — Preguntó mientras subía y bajaba el sonido del radio del auto.

— Va conectado a la batería del auto Sr. Weasley — Repetía Hermione por tercera vez.

— Qué bueno que regreses con nosotros Hermione así puedes hacerle compañía a Ginny —- Dijo Arthur.

— Gracias por aceptarme en su casa —

—Harry y tu saben que también La Madriguera es su casa — Respondió el Sr. Weasley. Luego de un rato tocaron la puerta de La Madriguera donde segundos después la Sra. Weasley estaba parada, se veía un poco más delgada a pesar de haberla visto unas semanas antes luchando por Hogwarts y por su familia.

— Arthur querido, ya estaba tan preocupada. ¡Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione!, entren... entren... la comida está servida, vamos rápido que se el esrofado frío no sabe nada bien — Dijo Molly.

— Ay por favor, Dejen de ser tan cariñosos — Dijo Ginny una hora después sentada en el filo de la cama de Ron.

— Deja de ser celosa — Dijo Ron que estaba sentado al lado de Ginny y hacía cumplidos a Hermione. Harry rio por lo bajo y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ginny.

— Creo que iré a dormir — Dijo Ginny. —¿Vienes Hermione? — Preguntó.

— En verdad te gusta — Dijo Harry cuando ambas chicas iban directo al dormitorio de Ginny. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

— Siempre lo supe compañero. Buenas noches. — Dijo Harry acomodándose entre las sábanas.

— Buenas noches compañero — Respondió Ron.

Harry vio todo oscuro y luego Snape y Dumbledore se encontraban tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla mientras hablaban y reían sentados en un sofá. El podían verlos pero no escucharlos, sabía que estaban riendo porque abrían la boca lo suficiente y Snape hasta se cogía el estómago. Harry se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, aún era oscuro y tenía la boca seca

— Lumos — Dijo y la punta de su varita se encendió fuera de la habitación de Ron. Caminó por el pasillo y bajo hasta la cocina en busca de agua.

— Expelliarmus — Un chorro de luz alcanzó la espalda de Harry. Arrojó el vaso de agua para quedar listo para usar sus manos y pies como defensa.

— Harry, no pensé que fueses tú. —

— Debo agradecer que fue solo un hechizo desarmador — Dijo Harry agarrando su varita unos metros más atrás de él.

— Me enseñaste a hacerlo muy bien —

— Reparo — Dijo Harry y el vaso roto volvió a su normalidad.

— Fregotego — Dijo Ginny apuntando al charco de agua u este desapareció.

Todo estaba en silencio y oscuro. Harry se encontraba sentado en la tierra al lado del lago fuera de La Madriguera con Ginny a su lado.

—Em... ¿Ginny? — Dijo Harry dudoso.

— ¿Sí? — Harry la vio fijamente a los ojos.

— Ya todo terminó — Dijo Harry. Ginny siguió en silencio.

— ¿Quieres...? — Harry quedó en silencio.

— Si Potter, si quiero. —Dijo Ginny y como si leyera los pensamientos de Harry lo besó.

Capítulo 4

Compañero — Dijo Ron sacudiendo a Harry por el hombro para despertarlo. — Pasaste una buena noche ¿eh? — Harry rio.

Juntos fueron al comedor a tomar el desayuno donde Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a la Sra. Weasley a servir la mesa mientras que Harry, Percy, George, Ron y el Sr. Weasley estaban sentados. Hermione tenía la punta de su varita encendida y conjuraba los platos que iban directamente hacia la mesa, en cambio Ginny usaba sus manos y pies para llevar los cubiertos.

— Te puse un poco más en tu ración Harry — Dijo Ginny dejando el plato en frente de Harry sobre la mesa. Harry rio por el parecido de la frase con el típico reclamo de la Sra. Weasley de "Harry te estas matando de hambre".

Harry miró la pared de la cocina donde debía estar el reloj de la familia que marcaba cada el estado de cada uno de los integrantes de los Weasley pero este no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba una vieja fotografía del Sr. y la Sra. Weasley en el día de su boda. Ambos se mostraban con una sonrisa y se abrazaban constantemente.

— Qué bueno es tenerte aquí de nuevo, Harry — Dijo Percy que se mostraba físicamente descuidado y el resto de la familia volteó a ver. Era la primera vez que Harry lo había visto de esta forma, él lo recordaba como el Weasley arrogante y sifrino: "el hombre perfecto" pero ya no estaba actuando con su gran estupidez de siempre.

— Gracias — Dijo Harry cortantemente.

Esa tarde jugaron al Quidditch, mujeres contra hombres. Harry no se preocupaba por correr tras la snitch ya que Ginny jugaba de buscadora contraria y dio como resultado que el equipo de las chicas quedaran campeonas 3 veces seguidas en una hora.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede compañero? — No dejaba de gritar Ron cada vez que la bola pequeña dorada se acercaba por los aires.

— No la he visto, no la he visto ¿vale? — Respondía Harry con la mirada fija hacia Ginny.

Pasaron dos semanas y el verano se estableció, los juegos de Quiddith en la madriguera se hicieron menos habituales por el hecho que los rayos de sol caían en el patio y casi no se podía estar fuera de la casa por miedo a sufrir alguna quemadura fuerte, la última vez que Ron y Harry estuvieron fuera de La Madriguera, Hermione terminó colocando encantamientos sanadores y paños de agua en la frente de los dos chicos porque sufrieron una fuerte insolación.

— Que loco ¿no? —- Dijo Ginny una tarde mientras estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

— Si, no puedo creer que Hagrid consiguiera otra amante de las criaturas mágicas raras — Dijo Ron.

— Hagrid tiene el derecho de tener una esposa Ron — Regañó Hermione mientras tomaba una pequeña carta que se hacía muy parecida al libro del Monstruoso libro de los monstruos.

— Accio carta — Dijo Ginny.

— ¡GINNY! — Gritó Ron — No puedes usar magia, aún no tienes la mayoría de edad —

— Silencio Ronald. Aún tengo el rastro sobre mí pero en esta casa hay muchos magos mayores de edad así que no sabrá quien hizo el hechizo —

— Muy inteligente — Dijo Ron.

— A diferencia de ti Ronald — Respondió ella.

— Cuida no hacerlo frente a tu madre — Intervino Harry — Ella se molestaría mucho.

— Tengo años haciendo esto, desde que Fred y George fueron mayores de edad —

— Te arriesgas demasiado Ginny — Dijo Hermione.

— Cuando tienes hermanos mayores... —

— ¿Ginny?, ¿Ginny querida? —

— Shh... — Dijo Ginny rápidamente levantándose para acudir al llamado de su madre desde la cocina.

— No quiero saber en qué rollo se puede meter si mi madre la encuentra haciendo magia — Dijo Ron.

— Pigwidgeon — Dijo Ron mirando por la ventana en la que aterrizaba una lechuza pequeña. — ¿Qué me traes allí? — Le preguntó Ron a Pigwidgeon cuando está estiraba la pata con un pergamino en él — Es para ti Harry — Dijo Ron pasándole el pergamino a Harry.

Para: Harry Potter  
La Madriguera.

Querido Harry, espero tanto tu como los Weasleyesten bien, yo estoy mucho mejor ahora que mi abuela me ha acompañado a visitar a mi madre y a mi padre en San Mungo, les he comentado sobre la muerte de Bellatrix y pude ver algo que nunca había visto: los ojos de ambos se iluminaron por un momento y mi abuela abrazó a mi padre; creo que luego te contaré el resto (casi se me termina el pergamino). Las nuevas noticias: Hagrid se casa, ¡enhorabuena! Esto es todo, Harry espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.

Con cariño: NevilleLongbottom.

Harry terminó de leer la carta y se alegró de recibir noticias de Neville y de saber que estaba feliz. Le contó a Hermione y a Ron y fue directo a la habitación de Ron para escribir una respuesta. Al terminar se dio cuenta que su carta era corta pero concreta. — Un abrazo, Harry Potter. — Así firmó la carta y pidió a Ron prestada su lechuza para enviar la respuesta.

— Quiero volver con ellos Ron — Lloraba Hermione entre los brazos de Ron. Harry aguardó tras la pared.

— Te ayudaré Hermione, volverás con ellos pronto, están bien — Dijo Ron secando las lágrimas de Hermione con el dedo pulgar.

— Gracias Ron —

Harry prefirió volver a subir las escaleras y usar a Pigwidgeon sin preguntar. Ron no se molestaría por eso y él no quería ver a más nadie sufriendo por su culpa y Hermione, su mejor amiga lo estaba haciendo.

— Harry — Dijo Ginny escaleras arriba — ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó.

— Nada. Estoy bien — mintió Harry.

— Acompáñame y allí puedes contarme— Ginny cogió a Harry de la muñeca y lo condujo hasta su habitación, era la segunda vez que entraba allí. Harry se acercó a la pared y miro por la ventana y luego se deslizó hasta el suelo y Ginny se sentó a su lado.

— Ella está sufriendo — Dijo Harry. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

— Por sus padres, los dejó por venir con Ron y conmigo — Harry contó a Ginny lo que había oído en la conversación de Ron Hermione.

— Hermione es muy fuerte. — Al igual que todos nosotros.

Capítulo 5

Creo que me estoy enfermando otra vez, mi cabeza está ardiendo — Dijo Ron.

— No es cierto Ron, además apenas salé el sol — Respondió Hermione sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ron.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso? — Preguntó Harry a Hermione.

— Si ustedes dos me dejaran terminar el libro, pues... ya lo habría hecho. Adiós — Añadió Hermione, se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta cerrándola con mal genio.

— Creo que tendrás que devolverme el libro que te regale en tu cumpleaños Harry — Ron dijo riendo. —Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja. Pensé que ya no lo necesitaba pero veo que no es así. —

— Son una caja de Pandora — Dijo Harry.

— Yo diría que son como la Cámara de los Secretos. Nunca sabes que encontraras dentro —

Ron tomó su varita y comenzó a hacer círculos de colores en el aire, Harry mientras tanto miraba a un punto ciego en la pared de la habitación de Ron.

— Compañero, quiero ir al Valle de Godric. Quiero conocer a tus padres — Dijo Ron.

— Tengo algunos días pensando en eso, quisiera ir antes de comenzar Hogwarts —

— Iremos —

Escucharon un ruido extraño y luego gritos del piso de abajo, Harry cogió su varita y miró a Ron que también tenía la suya en las manos, ambos corrieron hacía la cocina y allí estaba tendida en el suelo, con los brazos separados y con la frente pegada al suelo la Sra. Weasley, su varita estaba en su bolsillo y un sartén con algo de comida tirado a un lado de ella. Hermione llegó unos segundos después con la punta de la varita encendida y agitada. Harry y Ron estaban petrificados, Hermione comenzó a hipar conteniendo un llanto. Ron corrió y volteó a la Sra. Weasley, Harry lo ayudó tenía una mancha de sangre en su frente y Hermione la reparó con un hechizo mientras su mano temblaba.

— Mamá — Dijo Ron suavemente sacudiéndola.

Harry sintió un frío terrible recorriendo toda su anatomía, comenzó por sus manos, que se le enfriaron tanto que estuvo a punto de soltar la varita, pasó a sus brazos, pecho, piernas ya había sentido esto una vez, vio a Hermione y a Ron que sacudiendo a la Sra. Weasley como si no sintiesen la misma sensación que estaba sintiendo él. Comenzó a escuchar gritos aterradores y el frío se fue intensificando, los gritos eran cada vez más terribles, los gritos de una mujer joven, los gritos de su madre, rogando por la vida de su pequeño de 1 año que estaba sobre su cuna sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Harry cerró los ojos, Hermione y Ron seguían sacudiendo a la Sra. Weasley, se concentró y gritó: — Riddikulus — justo en el momento vio una sombra negra acercándose hacía el. La sombra que no tenía rostro disminuyó el tamaño cuando un rayo de luz le dio y se convirtió en una figura verde pequeña, un Boggart.

— Ha sido un Boggart — La figura corrió fuera de La Madriguera antes que Ron pudiese atraparla.

— Esas plagas — Dijo malhumorado Ron mientras pateaba el suelo.

— Sra. Weasley — Dijo Hermione y Molly comenzó a abrir sus ojos y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su bata buscando su varita.

— ¿George?, ¿DONDE ESTÁ GEGORGE? — Comenzó a decir alterada la Sra. Weasley.

— Está bien Sra. Weasley — Dijo Hermione calmándola un poco, sus lágrimas ya estaban secas y había bajado su varita.

— Todo va bien mamá —

— Ayúdame con esto Ron — Dijo Harry esa misma tarde mientras ponía unan corbata en su cuello.

— Hagrid casándose, aún no puedo creerlo compañero — Dijo Ron mientras ayudaba a Harry.

— El Próximo serás tú ¿eh? —

— Creo que Percy se ha encaprichado de nuevo — Dijo Ron. Esta noche nos presentará a su nueva "amiga". — Ron hizo énfasis en la palabra amiga y Harry rio.

— Ronald — Dijo Percy tocando la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Dijo Ron secamente, aún no había creído toda la historia que su hermano Percy había repetido tantas veces mientras estaban sentados comiendo en el comedor o mientras se cruzaban en algún lugar de la casa, simplemente Ron no quería aceptar que Percy había actuado bajo la maldición imperius.

— El traslador espera — Dijo y salió de la habitación.

— Sigue siendo un completo idiota — Susurró a Harry y ambos salieron hacia la sala donde todos esperaban con las manos puestas sobre una copa de café que era un traslador. Todo se volvió oscuro y la sensación que su cuerpo se apartaba de su alma los embargó, Harry cerro los ojos hasta que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

Estaban en la cima de una pradera, se podía ver todo un paisaje esplendido a su alrededor, habían otros magos vestidos en túnicas de gala.

— Esperemos a los novios — Dijo Ron sentándose en la mesa que tenía el rótulo de "Familia Weasley".

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio pocas mesas de invitados podrían ser algunas 9 o 10. La decoración era completamente sencilla pero muy pulcra para ser de Hagrid. Las sillas que esperaban a los novios frente al altar tenían un tamaño gigantesco, podrían caber 2 Harrys en el. Esto era definitivamente una boda de poco lujo y familiar y él se sentía tan contento por ser querido como familia.

— ¿Cómo hagestagoHaggi? — Dijo FleurDelacour entrando por la puerta de la carpa junto a Bill.

— Fleur, Bill. Me alegro de verlos — Dijo Harry mientras recibía un beso en cada cachete por parte de Fleur.

— Igual nogsotos. Madame Maxime no digo que usteges estaban invitados —

Al cabo de unos minutos, los Wealsey, Hermione y Harry esperaban la llegada de Madame Maxime. Hagrid tenía 10 minutos esperando nervioso caminando con sus largos pasos de un lado a otro, se puso su mejor traje e hizo un buen trabajo con su cabello, Harry hasta pensó preguntarle cómo arreglar el suyo. Ella llegó, con su vestido de 8 metros de largo, un elegante velo color blanco y una sonrisa gigante, incluso se miraba mucho más joven que lo que era. Hagrid se acercó a ella y besó su mano dando comienzo a la ceremonia de bodas.

Capítulo 6

Era mediado de Agosto y faltaban pocos días para comenzar el último año en Hogwarts de Harry, Hermione y Ron. En el último mes Harry y Ron fueron al Valle de Godric, dejaron flores en las tumbas de los padres de Harry. Hermione decidió ayudar a la Sra. Weasley en casa mientras que Ginny trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

— Hermione cariño, ayúdame con los platos — Dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras que estaban solas una tarde en casa.

— Voy bajando — Dijo Hermione desde la habitación de Ginny.

— Ron es tan afortunado — Dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras Hermione secaba los trastes. Hermione sonrió y se ruborizó.

— Él es afortunado de tener una familia como la suya — Respondió Hermione y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta — Gracias por tratarme como parte de ella — siguió hablando mientras vio de frente a la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa.

— Eres parte de nuestra familia así como Harry también lo es — Dijo tiernamente Molly.

Ambas siguieron en sus quehaceres hasta que estuvieron exhaustas, se sentaron en el sofá a esperar la llegada del resto de la familia. La casa se fue llenando poco a poco, los primeros en llegar fueron Harry y Ron al cabo de una hora más ya estaban todos sentados en el sofá contando sus experiencias del día.

— Estuvo ajetreado en el ministerio hoy ¿no es así Percy? — Preguntó el Sr. Weasley. Percy había comenzado a trabajar en el departamento de Uso de Artefactos Muggles como asistente de su padre.

— Si papá, sobre todo cuando tuvimos que investigar sobre un caso de una Muggle que usaba un "secador de cabello", o al menos así dijo que se llamaba —

— Hermione, eres una chica ¿has oído de eso? —

— Sí, es seguro. No hay de qué preocuparse Sr. Weasley. Mi madre lo usa a diario — Respondió ella. Harry rio, él había visto a su tía Petunia usarlo muchas veces. También recordó que no sabía absolutamente nada de los Dursleys desde que dejaron el Número 4 de Privet Drive. Quiso saber de ellos...

— Y ¿tu Harry? — Lo interumpio la Sra. Weasley.

— Emm... Ron y yo fuimos a ver a Neville. — Dijo un poco desconcertado.

— Me refería si ¿has visto uno? — Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

— Ah, si mi tía lo usaba a diario — Respondió el — ¿Qué tal tu día Ginny? — Habló cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny lo veía curiosa. Ella sabía que él tenía los pensamientos en otro lado.

— George estuvo ocupado recibiendo unos pedidos y tuve que atender sola a la clientela —

— Debes estar cansada cariño — Dijo la Sra. Weasley y Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Les mandaron mis saludos a Augusta Longbottom? — Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

— Si papá. — Respondió Ron y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Pobre mujer, tener a su hijo y su nuera internados en San Mungo, debe ser terrible — Dijo Molly.

— Emm... no sé si debería decir esto, se supone que era una sorpresa pero los Longbottom están recuperando su memoria. Neville está muy contento, ya lo reconocen como hijo que es —

— Por las barbas de Merlín. Eso es tan bueno — Dijo Molly y todos sonrieron.

— Buenas noches — Dijo Ron media hora después a Harry mientras se arropaba con la cobija.

— Mañana antes que salga el sol — Advirtió Harry.

— Hermione se encargará de despertarnos compañero — Harry sonrió e imitó a Ron tapándose con la cobija.

Harry durmió toda la noche y se levantó a las 3:05 am a causa de un ronquido de Ron.

— Ron — Dijo Harry mientras se ponía los anteojos.

— ¿Hum? — Respondió Ron más dormido que nada. — ¿Hermione? —

— No, no, no... Soy Harry. Cuidado con lo que haces y con lo que tocas — Dijo Harry y rio.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y Ron fue a tocar a la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny. Mientras Harry bajaba las maletas hacía la sala de La Madriguera.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó Harry a Ginny y ella asintió con la cabeza. Harry tomo su mano y Hermione la de Ron, luego Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y unos segundos después se encontraban en el 12 Grimmauld Place.

— Hace tanto... —Dijo Harry tomando un gran respiro, para oler profundamente la habitación.

— Si hace tanto que esto no se limpia. UFF ¡apesta! — Dijo Ron y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Deberíamos limpiar — Dijo Harry.

Ese día limpiaron toda la casa, dejaron todas sus pertenencias en sus cuartos. Hermione hizo una comida y Ginny lavó los trastes. Al atardecer salieron a caminar por las calles de Londres. Regresaron muy tarde y Harry se fue al dormitorio antiguo de Sirius. Al cabo de unos minutos Ginny se fue a dormir a la habitación de los padres de Sirius que compartiría con Hermione.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? — Le preguntó una tarde Harry a Ginny y ella asintió

— Espero Ron no se ponga celoso — Dijo Harry.

— Yo nunca he dicho nada sobre que el salga con Hermione así que el tampoco debería meterse en lo nuestro. Además él y Hermione se la pasan saliendo todos los días desde la mañana hasta la noche y no lo impedimos —

Harry se sentía nervioso en pedirle una cita a Ginny, solo había tenido una cita antes; con Cho y no salió nada bien. Esta era la primera vez que Harry tenía una cita oficial con Ginny, nunca habían pasado muchos momentos juntos como este verano y esto era muy bueno para su relación, Harry sentía que se conocían muy bien y que era hora de decirle a la familia Weasley que él estaba saliendo con Ginny.

— Valió la pena esperar Harry —

— Así dicen, lo bueno se hace esperar Ginny —

— ¿Harry? — Dijo Ginny dudosa.

— ¿Sí? — Respondió el.

— ¿En qué has estado pensando? —

— La verdad Ginny— Harry tomó su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —He estado pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Pienso en cómo será el nuevo año en Hogwarts, en cómo me trataran todos, en ti, en nosotros, en mis padres, en todas las personas muertas, en Teddy, en los padres de Hermione... Es difícil Ginny, es muy difícil estar en mi situación —

— Lo sé Harry, cuenta conmigo —

— Confiaste en mí siempre —

— Y lo seguiré haciendo siempre — Respondió ella.

Regresaron caminando por las calles de Londres tomados de las manos y Harry con una mancha de helado en su cara que Ginny había hecho cuando le arrojó un poco juguetonamente. Hermione y Ron estaban acurrucados en el mueble y pasaron por su lado en silencio para no despertarlos.

— Buenas noches Ginny — Dijo Harry acompañando a Ginny hasta la puerta de su habitación.

— Buenas noches Sr. Potter — Dijo Ginny besando la cicatriz de la frente de Harry.

Capítulo 7

Ginny ¿podrías ayudarme con él? —Dijo Harry cargando a un pequeño niño con cabellos rosado.

— Ginny salió al supermercado con Hermione, compraran algo de comer, ya no nos queda nada — Dijo Ron con risas al ver a Harry. Tenía al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, Teddy halaba los cabellos de Harry fuertemente y se reía de su padrino. — Y eso es el primer día que él está aquí — Agregó y rio tomando al niño entre sus brazos

— Tu padrino es un verdadero tonto pequeño Teddy — Dijo Ron riendo — Harry nunca tengas hijos — Sentenció Ron y se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño en sus brazos. Harry se acercó unos minutos después con un biberón en sus manos.

— Hora del biberón Ted — Dijo y cogió a Teddy entre sus brazos para darle de comer.

— ¿Cómo les va con Teddy? — Preguntó Hermione cuando entraron por la puerta ella y Ginny con unas bolsas de mercado.

— Shhh, se quedó dormido — Dijo Harry señalando hacia el mueble donde dormía tranquilamente su ahijado arropado con una pequeña manta.

Hermione y Ron salieron por la puerta del 12 Grimmauld Place media hora después de comer dejando a Harry con Ginny y Teddy. Harry se fue a dar un baño dejando a Ginny al cuidado de Teddy. En el cuarto de baño Harry se desvistió completamente y entró a la bañera, hizo algunas burbujas y se mantuvo un rato allí dentro, jurándose que volvería a ser el mismo Harry de siempre. Mostró una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó de la tina y se vistió en sus ropas Muggles, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta. Se puso frente al espejo y con un peine en sus manos hizo lo mejor que pudo con su cabello, que tenía 17 años sabiendo que era imposible peinarlo mejor pero aun así lo intentó. Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en el filo de estas viendo a escondidas a Ginny con Teddy en los brazos, ella a pesar de no ser tan cariñosa se mostraba muy alegre cargando al pequeño y jugando con él, lo alzaba al aire y Harry supo que podría pasarse allí detrás de esa pared por horas y horas solo para verla, se la imaginó cargando a un pequeño con cabello igual de despeinado que el suyo pero de color rojizo y se vio a el mismo llegando a casa y una niña corriendo hacia el con los brazos extendidos.

— ¿Te gusta espiar no? — Dijo Ginny risueña. Harry se dio cuenta que tal vez llevara un rato hablándole y solo sonrió. — Despertó hace un rato e hizo que la lámpara se apagara. — Siguió hablando Ginny.

— Será un buen mago, su padre lo fue — Dijo Harry y lo tomó entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en su frente.

Harry puso a Teddy en su cochecito y Ginny cargó su pañalera. Los tres salieron de la casa, esta vez Harry tomó la iniciativa y tomó la mano de Ginny y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Cogieron el tren y fueron a Charing Cross Road tocaron tres ladrillos horizontales y dos ladrillos verticales en el muro y este se abrió dando paso a el Callejón Diagon. Fueron a Gringotts, el banco mágico, y sacaron un poco de dinero de bóveda de Harry Potter. Pasearon por las tiendas para comprar sus útiles del nuevo comienzo en Hogwarts y terminaron tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante y unas ranas de chocolate para el pequeño Teddy. Regresaron a Grimmuld Place cuando el sol se comenzaba a esconder, Ted comenzó a llorar y Harry lo acurrucó entre sus brazos pero nada, él seguía llorando más y más. Se levantó del sofá y caminó de un lado a otro con el niño en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede Ted?, ¿Algún sueño malo? — Dijo Harry suavemente. El niño lo vio fijamente y Harry se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran como los de Tonks. Teddy lo vio curioso y Harry le sonrió. —Vamos a llevarte a la cama, debes estar cansado —

Se acercaba la media noche y no pintaba muy bien: la noche estaba fría y oscura. Hermione y Ron aun no llegaban a casa y Harry pudo ver en Ginny algún desespero nervioso aunque ella sabía muy bien como ocultarlo. Harry se sentó en frente de ella y no dijo palabra alguna. Quince minutos pasaron, treinta minutos, una hora... y nada. Ahora Harry comenzaba a desesperarse: sus dos mejores amigos habían desaparecido de la nada.

Pasaron la noche en vela, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Harry se levantó varias veces con la excusa de ir a ver cómo estaba Teddy, pero la verdad no quería ver a Ginny así, tratando de hacerse la fuerte frente a él. A las cinco de la madrugada Ginny se acurrucó un poco más en el sofá y se quedó dormida. Harry la observó en silencio, su cabello rojo caía por su rostro y no podía creer que esa misma tarde estaban sonriendo y tomando cerveza de mantequilla, allí comprendió que la vida da muchas vueltas y que todo puede cambiar en tan solo unos minutos.

A las cinco y treinta de la mañana Ginny comenzaba a moverse nerviosa y susurraba algo que Harry no podía entender muy bien, volvía y volvía a susurrar lo mismo. " _esa cosa regresa_ ".

— Ginny, Ginny... — Dijo Harry sacudiéndola suavemente. — Estoy aquí, estamos bien ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó

— Si Harry lo estoy — Respondió ella secamente. Harry tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. — Ginny — Dijo Harry en voz baja soltando su mano izquierda de la cara de Ginny y mostrándole el dorso de esta con: " _No debo decir mentiras_ _"_ escrita en ella. Un estruendo sonó en toda la casa y un rayo de luz alumbró todo alrededor. Ambos se sobre saltaron y la puerta principal de 12 Grimmauld Place se abrió de un golpe.

— Ha regresado — Dijo Ron.

Capítulo 8

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la casa de su padrino Sirius con Teddy en sus brazos, lo abrazaba fuertemente y veía en el su propia historia: un niño de tan solo unos meses con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder sin saber el peligro que corría, sin saber absolutamente nada a no ser de cuando tiene hambre y cuando quiere hacer del baño. Lo miraba sin hacer más que abrazarle más y más fuerte cada segundo.

 _Estrellita donde estas_

 _Me pregunto quién serás_

 _Estrellita donde estas_

 _Me pregunto quién serás_

 _En el cielo o en el mar_

 _Un diamante de verdad..._

Harry recordó una pequeña canción de cuna que cantaba tía Petunia a Dudley cuando se hacía pipí en sus pantalones de pijama cada vez que la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre su casa; comenzó a cantar en solitario y voz baja para que solo Teddy escuchara y su voz no se proyectara hacia la cocina donde Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban tratando de idear un plan para escapar una vez más. Él quería estar a solas con su ahijado, por un momento, antes que fuera muy tarde. El único recuerdo que quedaba de todas las personas que lucharon por él y no pasaba por su mente perderlo nunca.

 _Estrellita donde estas_

 _Me pregunto quien serás_

 _Estrellita donde estas_

 _Me pregunto quien serás_

 _En el cielo o en el mar_

 _Un diamante de verdad..._

Harry dejó de cantar justo en el momento en el que Teddy cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido en su pecho, lo llevó a su cama-cuna, lo acostó y lo arropó sutilmente. Al verlo así pensó que la peor decisión que había tomado alguna vez fue traer a Teddy consigo por el riesgo que estaba corriendo.

— Cuidaré de ti Teddy — Susurró Harry y fue a la cocina. Cuando llegó todos hicieron silencio y Harry supo inmediatamente que estaban hablando sobre él, se sintió molesto.

— ¿Me van a decir o no? — Dijo seriamente.

Nadie respondió.

— Eso pensé — Dijo y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

— Harry — Susurró Hermione.

— ¿QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES TRES? — Dijo gritando sin controlarse. — PENSÉ QUE ERAMOS UN ÉQUIPO. ¿PIENSAS QUE TE CREO CUANDO ME DICES QUE ERROL, QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ESTABA PERDIDO HA LLEGADO A CASA DE TUS PADRES, RON? SE COMPLETAMENTE LA VERDAD — Dijo y se calmó un poco. — Sé que Voldemort ha regresado —

— Harry — Volvió a susurrar Hermione.

— NO SOY UN ESTÚPIDO HERMIONE. SOLO PORQUE NO SEA TAN INTELIGENTE COMO TU NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO SEA — Se volvió a irritar Harry.

— No Harry, no quería... — Hermione no encontraba palabras para responder a eso.

— Si claro, como no — Casi grito Harry de nuevo

— Lee esto y deja de ser tan arrogante Harry — Respondió Ginny lanzando un Diario El Profeta en el pecho de Harry luego de dio la vuelta y salió de la casa por la puerta principal.

 **NUEVOS CAMBIOS EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA.**

 **Por Rita Skeeter.**

Las aguas se ven negras para el nuevo ministro de magia ; el aurorKingsleyShacklebolt ha comenzado muy atareado su nuevo puesto, con el regreso del mago oscuro más tenebroso y la desaparición de la mayor parte de los integrantes de La Orden del Fénix parece que el mundo vuelta patas arriba para él y sus empleados, con tormentosos dolores de cabeza (con causas desconocidas) el ministro ha tenido que acudir a San Mungo y ha estado internado allí por semanas haciendo caso omiso a todas las declaraciones de algunos mortífagos que alegan el regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Y aseguran que está más fuerte que nunca. "La marca de mi brazo se muestra más oscura que nunca" Fueron las palabras que dijo la jefa de los mortífagos aunque no quiso que se divulgara su nombre, todos en el mundo mágico saben de quien se trata. Ahora, con todos estos sucesos, las interrogantes que nos hacemos todos ahora son: ¿Qué traerá entre manos esta vez? ¿Cómo y cuándo piensa actuar sobre el mundo mágico? ¿Acaso este será el fin de la vida de Harry Potter, el joven que lucho?... (Para ver el artículo completo ir a la página número cinco de esta edición de su diario favorito). 

Harry sintió que las palabras que Hermione pensó en decirle, estaban correctas, había sido un estúpido en pensar que Voldemort estaba en pie y de nuevo buscándole. Ron y el habían estado en San Mungo una semana atrás y definitivamente el Ministro de Magia no estaba allí. Además ¿Quién podría creer algún artículo de Rita Skeeter?, solo un verdadero estúpido como él.

— Entonces... — Dijo Harry a modo de disculpa.

— Voldemort nunca volverá compañero — Dijo Ron.

— Hermione — Dijo Harry y volteo a ver la cara de Hermione que contenía lágrimas. Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego miro al suelo.

— ¿Quien regresó? — Preguntó Harry recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior — ¿Era cierto lo de Errol? —

— Lo siento, no debí alarmarte así. Hermione y yo estábamos muy ocupados en — Ron miro a Hermione y ella asintió como dándole permiso para seguir hablando, luego continuó: — Hermione y yo hemos estado buscando a sus padres, hemos ido a muchas partes de Europa en su busca y nadie conoce a la Sra y el Sr. Wilkins o al Sr. y la Sra. Granger. Luego fuimos a Australia donde supuestamente un mago vio a una pareja que parecía haber perdido la memoria y justo cuando estábamos cerca de donde sospechamos que estaban; a cientos de kilómetros de aquí; escuchamos la noticia de que Tu-Sabes-Quien había regresado. Comencé a temblar, Harry, no pude detenerme. Hermione gritaba: _"Espera Ron, eso no puede ser_ " pero cuando me di cuenta ya yo había tomado su brazo y estábamos camino aquí con un hechizo de aparición — Harry quedó sin palabras, miró a su amigo Ron que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y a Hermione justo parada a su lado.

—Voy por Ginny — Dijo Harry dando por terminado la conversación anterior.

— No es el mejor momento Harry — Respondió Hermione. Ron la miro a los ojos y le limpio una gota que corría cerca de su nariz.

Harry sin pensarlo se acercó hacia Hermione y Ron y los abrazó a ambos.

— Gracias — Susurró al odio de ambos. —Encontraremos a tus padres Hermione —

Capítulo 9

Harry se fue a la cama temprano ese día, ahora sí que se sentía estúpido, nunca antes se había sentido así, Hermione tenía toda la razón. Llegó al antiguo dormitorio de su padrino donde se sentó en su cama doble, la pequeña cuna de Teddy estaba a un lado de la ventana, Harry se volvió a levantar para cerrarla ya que entraba mucha brisa y Ted podría tener algo de frío. Se puso el pijama, se quitó los anteojos y se arropó hasta la barbilla. A pesar de no creer poder hacerlo fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Se despertó a media noche por el llanto de Teddy. Harry fue y lo cogió entre sus manos.

— Hola Ted — Susurró Harry. El pequeño niño hizo una mueca y dejó de llorar. — ¿No estas hambriento verdad? , Jumm... Talvez si tengas, vayamos a buscarte algo que comer — Dijo Harry más para él mismo que para Teddy

Harry bajó las escaleras cargando a Teddy sobre su hombro, fue a la cocina y vio que no tenía nada preparado... Pensó un poco y ¡Eureka!

— Kreacher — Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Esperó y unos segundos después escuchó el típico ruido que hacen los Elfos domésticos.

— Dígame amo — Dijo el pequeño Elfo malhumorado.

— ¿Sabes preparar algo para el niño? —

— Ajá — Dijo el Elfo doméstico.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? Ayúdame, este niño esta hambriento —

— Como sea — Dijo Kreacher y unos minutos después regresó con una papilla de calabaza para Teddy.

— Gracias Kreacher —

— ¿Algo más Sr. Potter? —

— Ahora no Kreacher, puedes regresar a las cocinas de Hogwarts — Dijo Harry y sin decir nada más Kreacher había desaparecido. Harry se dispuso a darle la papilla a Teddy en el sofá de la sala, el niño lo observaba mientras comía y se fue tranquilizando.

— ¿Harry? — Murmuró Hermione — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Hermione — Harry no respondió a la pregunta porque era muy evidente lo que hacía. — ¿Ginny ha regresado? —

Hermione se acercó a sofá y se sentó.

— Si, hace un rato —

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Está molesta, sabes cómo es... — Dijo Hermione. Harry ya lo sabía.

— Lo sé y lo lamento. Hermione... — Harry hizo silencio. Ella asintió. — Fui un estúpido. No sé cómo pude pensar que Voldemort había regresado — Por fin dijo Harry. Dándole otra cucharada de puré de calabaza a Teddy.

— No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, mira Harry ahora lo que importa es saber por qué la insecto de Rita publicó eso —

— Pues, porque es ella. No le bastó con el merecido que le diste —

— Lo lamentará una vez más ¡Oye!, cuidado con Teddy y esa cucharada; es muy grande, el pobre bebé se puede atragantar —

— ¿Tienes un plan? — Harry se aseguró de colocar menos cantidad de papilla en la cuchara.

— Siempre — Respondió Hermione.

 _ **Diario El Profeta.**_

 _A dos días del nuevo comienzo de clases en Hogwarts, hoy hemos concedido una entrevista en exclusiva con el mismísimo Harry James Potter, un joven de 17 años que ha salvado al mundo mágico del mayor mago oscuro de los tiempos. La primera pregunta que se le hizo fue: ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia Sr. Potter? A lo que Potter (17) respondió de forma muy breve pero concisa: "Excelentemente Srta. Rita" Se mostró con una sonrisa en su rostro. La entrevista siguió de la siguiente manera: Dicen los comentarios que te has convertido en el mago más joven y más famoso en todo Reino Unido, ¿Qué piensas al respecto? , el chico respondió: "No creo ser el mayor mago y mucho menos el mejor en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, solo tuve algo de suerte". ¿Tienes algunas palabras para la comunidad mágica, Harry? Preguntó la entrevistadora. A lo que el muchacho respondió: "Claro que las tengo Rita, tú sobre todo deberías escucharlas muy bien. Allí van: Solo dedíquense a sus asuntos, así triunfaran en algo propio y no con mercancía de los demás. Qué pase buenos día. Srta. Skeeter." Dando por culminada la entrevista del Sr. Potter_ _._

— Esta vez te luciste Hermione— Dijo Harry luego de leer el periódico en voz alta esa mañana.

— Wow Hermione, ¿Qué se supone que les ofreciste para que publicaran algo como esto? ¿Acaso fue un Avada Kedavra?— Bromeó Ron. Hermione y Harry rieron.

— Nada de eso Ronald, solo le recordé que los animagos deben registrase o de contratioiran a Azkaban. No habrán más chismes, al menos eso esperemos — Dijo entre risas Hermione.

— ¡Ese diario apesta! — Dijo Harry. Ron sacó el dedo para hacer una grosería.

— ¡Ronald! — Lo riño Hermione —Teddy está viendo tus groserías —

— Es solo un bebé, no tiene ni idea — Se escudó Ron.

— No lo hagas más frente a él por favor — Volvió a pedir Hermione.

Ginny se apareció en la cocina y dio unos buenos días muy secos, en especial a Harry.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Preguntó Harry y ella casi lo ignoró.

— Ajám... —Respondió. Harry supo que era mejor callar, conocía el carácter de su novia y pidió a Hermione con una seña que le pasara el Profeta del día a Ginny. Hermione entendió fácilmente y lo leyó en voz alta para que Ginny que ahora estaba cerca de la ventana de la cocina pudiera escuchar. Ella volteó rápidamente y sonrió. Su expresión había cambiado y ya no se mostraba tan molesta.

— Merecía más, ¿Cómo hicieron la entrevista? —Dijo secamente.

— Tu cuñadita se encargó de todo anoche mismo Ginny — Dijo Ron.

Y así le explicaron a Ginny todo lo sucedido.

— Lo siento Harry — Dijo Ginny esa tarde; dirigiéndose a Harry por primeras vez en todo el día.

— Shh... Yo lo siento, por no confiar en ti — Respondió Harry

— Ya, basta de "lo siento" — Dijo Ginny y besó su mejilla. Harry sonrió y sostuvo con más fuerza a Teddy que estaba dormido sobre su pecho.

— Lo has cuidado muy bien —

— Me han ayudado todos — Harry tropezó con una sonaja en el piso y Teddy se levantó mostrando su dedo del medio. Harry y Ginny rieron. — Cosas de tu hermano, Ginebra —

Ginny recogió la sonaja y la movió para tranquilizar a Teddy. — Tu padrino está cansado, ven conmigo — Harry le paso a Teddy a los brazos de Ginny y ella salió hacia el patio de la casa con el niño en sus brazos.

Capítulo 10

Vamos Arthur, se hace tarde — Gritó la Sra. Weasley desde un pequeño auto de color verde con las insignias del ministerio de magia.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Harry? ¿Todos dentro? — Preguntó el Sr. Weasley cargando las pertenencias de su hija Ginny dentro del maletero.

— Todos dentro — Dijo Molly desesperada.

— Ron, ayúdame, esto no cabe —

— Enogrio — Dijo Ron casi sin pronunciar y apuntando con su varita el maletero del auto. El Sr. Weasley sonrió libremente y palmeo la espalda de su hijo Ron.

— Ni una palabra a mamá —

— Soy como una piedra — Respondió Arthur en un susurro.

— ARTHUR, RON Suban de una vez por todas al auto, por las barbas de Mérlin — Dijo Molly dentro del auto tocando la bocina.

— Mejor nos apuramos padre —

Y así fue comenzó el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, en el típico auto prestado del ministerio de magia y los Sres. Weasley sentados en la parte delantera. Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny apretujados en los asientos de atrás, a mitad del recorrido Ginny decidió aplicar un hechizo "reducto" mentalmente para reducir el tamaño de la jaula de Pigwidgeon y así las piernas de todos se sentían menos apretadas.

— Gracias — Susurró Harry al oído de Ginny.

— No hay de que, tú me enseñaste — Murmuro ella de regreso.

Unas horas más tardes llegaron a la estación de tren de King Cross, lograron bajar las pertenencias de todos del maletero sin que Molly se diese cuenta del hechizo que habían realizado y se dirigieron al andén número 9 y 3/4. Muchas personas estaban allí ese día, todos con sus ropas Muggles, algunos se despedían de sus familiares y abordaban a sus trenes, en el andén número 8 Harry vio a una niña llorando porque su padre viajaría por unos días, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y a su madre.

— Mami ¿Cuándo vendrá papá? —

— En unos días Marie —

— ¿Te prometió que vendría? — Intervino Harry. La niña dudó en responder y luego asintió con su cabeza.

— Lo hará, toma algunos chocolates, te sentirás mejor — Dijo Harry sacando unas bolsitas de chocolate Muggle de sus bolsillos, acostumbraba a llevar unos siempre consigo.

— Gracias — Dijo Marie y Harry alcanzó a los Weasley en el espacio entre el andén 9 y el 10.

— ¿Listos? — Preguntó Molly. Harry estaba dispuesto a responder.

— ¿Harry? — Dijo una voz tras él. Harry se volvió y no podía creerlo, era su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley.

— Ho... Ho... Hola — Petunia se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry quedó perplejo, ¿Qué hacia su tía y su primo, las personas que odian la magia, en un lugar como aquel donde prácticamente habían solo familias de magos esperando por embarcar al expreso de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué Petunia, la que siempre le tuvo asco, ahora está abrazándolo fuertemente? Harry no entendía ni un pelo de todo esto. Cuando por fin Petunia dejó de abrazarlo Harry pudo respirar con normalidad y estrechó la mano extendida de su primo.

— Dudders — Dijo Harry y Dudley apretó con más fuerza su mano. Luego Harry pensó que había sido mala idea llamar a su primo de esa manera, él sabía cuánto Dudley odiaba que lo llamasen de esa forma.

— Nos vemos en un rato Harry — Dijo Arthur Weasley y desaparecieron por el andén 9 y 3/4 dejando a Harry con su tía Petunia y con su primo Dudley.

— Puedes volver a casa en navidades, Harry — Dijo su tía y su primo asintió con la cabeza.

— Gracias pero mi casa es Hogwarts — Dijo Harry secamente. Su tía negó con resentimiento la cabeza y Dudley no hizo nada.

— Bueno nos vemos. — Dijo Harry — Perderé el tren —

— Regresa Harry — Pidió está vez Dudley.

Harry aceptó un beso en cada mejilla por parte de su tía Petunia y mientras se alejaba hacia al auto con marido, su tío Vernon. Harry se acercó a Dudley le estiró la mano como despedida y dijo: — La peliroja que viste de arriba abajo es mi novia y no se llama Cedric. Su nombre es Ginny. Nos vemos Gran D — Harry terminó de sacudir la mano de su primo y se fue con una gran sonrisa y pudo ver a que a Dudley también le había hecho un poco de gracia pero a la vez molestia.

Caminando hacia el andén se dio cuenta que este era el último año que iría por primera vez a Hogwarts, se sintió triste pero sus ánimos subieron cuando se dio cuenta de los beneficios que tenían los de 7mo año. Disponían de una cabina gigantesca, que en cada pared estaba adornada con la decoración de cada casa, guirnaldas y globos por doquier, una mesa de banquete con mucha comida, jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla, también había música, y de la buena.

— ¡ Wow! — Dijo cuando entró y miró todo a su alrededor.

— Pensé que era una leyenda — Dijo Ron boquiabierto. Hermione rio por lo bajo y entraron para sentarse cerca de un mesón de banquete (por sugerencia de Ron).

Un Elfo doméstico se presentó en el mesón para ofrecer algo.

— Tres cervezas de mantequilla — Dijo Ron.

— Jumm... umm... — Se aclaró Hermione la garganta.

— Por favor — Siguió Ron entendiendo la indirecta muy directa de Hermione a Harry lo le quedo más que reír — Hermione nunca olvidara los "Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos" — Dijo Ron como un susurró para Harry .

Hermione volteo los ojos

— Tiene oídos de murciélago —

Esta vez los tres rieron tras el comentario de Ronald.

A lo lejos se podía ver a un crecido y delgado NevilleLongbottom que bailaba una balada con Hannah Abbott la prefecta de Hufflepuff. Harry vio a DracoMalfoy con su letrero de "el príncipe de Slytherin" en un sombrero fiestero, Draco estaba en un rincón sentado con Pansy Parkinson sobre sus piernas.

— Malfoy lo está disfrutando ¿no? — Dijo Ron. Hermione asintió y Harry solo sonrió.

Una hora después el elfo domestico había traído unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla a la mesa de Hermione, Harry y Ron y el último estaba un poco alterado.

— Hermione, ¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa? — Dijo Ron y Hermione se sonrojó lo suficiente para que Harry se diera cuenta y riera por lo bajo.

—Ron estas que hablas hasta por los codos — Habló Harry.

— ¿Me concedes este baile? — Dijo Ron levantándose y estirando su mano justo al frente de Hermione. Ella tomó su mano y el la besó. Ambos fueron a la pista de baile, por cierto Ron casi cae en el camino pero Hermione lo sostuvo fuerte.

Harry se mantuvo viéndolos en camino a la pista de baile, que estaba en el centro de la cabina, se puso a reír y tal vez pensó que su risa se debía a la cerveza de mantequilla pero estaba totalmente seguro que se sentía menos ebrio que Ron. —Tonterías... Ron ha tomado unas cuantas más que Hermione y que yo — Se levantó porque se sentía totalmente solo en la mesa, se lamentó que Ginny no pudiera estar allí con junto a él. Pero luego se le ocurrió ir a buscarla; después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar si la metía a escondidas en el compartimiento de 7mo año? Harry decidió no darle el beneficio a la duda y se propuso a averiguarlo.

— Acompáñame — Dijo en el oído de una Ginny adormecida sobre el asiento.

— Harry. ¿Has tomado? —

— Shhh... Vayamos. — Dijo Harry tomándola de la muñeca.

— Respóndeme. ¿Has tomado? — Volvió a preguntar.

— No más que tu hermano, acompáñame —

— ¿A dónde? —

— Es una sorpresa — Harry estiró su mano hacia Ginny

Ginny pensó un momento, luego sonrió de medio lado y tomo la muñeca de Harry.

Lograron caminar por el pasillo lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a los demás que dormían o hablaban en confidente. Llegaron a la puerta de la cabina especial de 7mo año y entraron rápidamente. Ginny quedó boquiabierta al ver la cabina totalmente adornada y al ver la escena: todos los estudiantes de 7mo año hacían una rueda en el medio del salón. Se escuchaban gritos a coro — hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo — y muchos aplausos. Harry empujó un poco a unos Slytherins para abrir paso para ver que sucedía en el centro, quedó perplejo cuando los vio: allí estaban Ron y Hermione haciendo una competencia de Fondo Blanco de cerveza de mantequilla con una pareja de cada casa, miro a Ginny y ella a él sin poder creer, abrió aún más su boca, su quijada le dolía y Harry rio a carcajadas sin parar.

— Este sí que será un buen año — Susurró Harry más para el que para nadie. Capítulo 11

Esa mañana el gran comedor estaba relativamente vacío. Harry se sentó a esperar el desayuno del día apoyando ambos codos en la mesa y tapando sus ojos con las manos, bostezó y luego se estregó la cara.

— Valió la pena practicar para ese baile de hace uno años Harry — Dijo una voz a su lado. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió.

— Neville, lo has disfrutado bastante. Yo también lo he hecho, me he divertido bastante — Respondió Harry

— Hannah Abbott... —

— Bailó contigo toda la noche — Neville se ruborizó

— Así es — Se limitó a asentir Neville

— Compañero, Neville ¿Qué tal su noche? — Preguntó Ron sentándose a un lado de Harry.

— Mucho peor que la tuya — Respondió Ron y Neville dijo un —Si — poco audible para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con Ron.

— Aún tengo jaqueca — Dijo Ron cortando un PanCake con su tenedor.

— Si a eso me refería, tú al menos estabas tendido sobre la cama durmiendo. Neville, Seamus, Dean y yo estuvimos toda la noche limpiando tu vómito y cuidando que no te ahogaras con el —

— Gracias, les debo una — Respondió Ron quien estaba comiendo su tercer plato de desayuno.

— No hay de que, supongo — Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de desagrado

Luego del desayuno todos los estudiantes fueron al despacho de su jefe de casa para recibir sus nuevos horarios. Harry, Ron y Neville con los otros estudiantes de Gryffindor se dirigieron al despacho de la Directora Minerva McGonagall donde uno a uno fue recibiendo su horario. Harry chequeó que todos sus horarios coincidían con los de Ron. Fueron a su primera clase del día, dictada por el Profesor HoraceSlughorn, pociones.

— Buenos días y bienvenidos sean a su último año en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, espero que este año sus notas mejores mucho más y para comenzar haremos una poción anti-fiesta ya que todos aquí tiene cara de estar aun disfrutando de las beneficios de ser del último año. Lamentablemente, Sr. Weasley, ya no es hora de dormir... levántese y todos busquen sus materiales en el estante —

— Harry, Harry — Susurró Ron a un lado de Harry mientras agregaba un ingrediente a su poción.

— ¿Humm? —

— ¿Has visto a Hermione hoy? —

— No, seguramente se quedó dormida —

— ¿Hermione dormida a las 10:am? Eso es igual de probable a que Malfoy no sea un Slytherin odioso-

— ¿Cómo van por aquí caballeros? — El profesor interrumpió

— Acabo de agregar las uñas de gato y lo he revuelto 10 veces a cada lado. — Respondió Harry.

— Son 11 veces a la derecha y 10 veces a la izquierda Sr. Potter. Todo, todo mal... — Dijo el profesor tocando el caldero con su varita haciendo que el contenido de este desapareciera. — ¿Qué hay de usted Sr. Weasley? —

— Hice lo mismo que él profesor —

— Mucho peor aún Sr. Weasley. Al menos el Sr. Potter uso su gran ingenio en cambio usted sólo copió — Dijo tocando su caldero y desapareciendo igualmente su contenido.

Ron hizo una mueca de burla mientras el Profesor no lo veía.

Al finalizar la clase solo Neville raramente pudo conseguir la poción perfecta. Y este seguía tan asombrado de sí mismo que no paraba de sonreír y recordarle a todos los demás que él, NevilleLongbottom, había hecho algo estupendo, sus propios halagos duraron hasta la hora de almuerzo donde no les quedó de otra que comenzarlo a ignorar.

— Lástima que mi poción no ha servido, me duele terriblemente la cabeza — Dijo Ron mientras se tapaba los ojos con la manos derecha.

— Podrías pedirle un poco a Neville — Dijo Ginny apareciendo a un lado y dándole un beso de saludo a Harry.

— ¿También te has enterado? —

—Todos nos enteramos que Neville hizo la mejor poción, Harry — Respondió Ginny.

— ¿Has visto a Hermione? Es la primera vez que falta clases — Preguntó Ron.

Ginny quedó perpleja. — Pensé que estaba con ustedes, cuando desperté no estaba en toda la torre Gryffindor. —

— ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí con nosotros? ¿NO TE PREGUNTASTE ESO GINNY? — Dijo Ron perdiendo la calma. —Anoche la deje en la sala común — Se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor dejando su comida a medias. Harry lo siguió al igual que Ginny.

— ¿Apurado? Aún necesito la contraseña —

— Dumbledore —

— Pasa adelante — Indicó el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda

— HERMIONEEEE ¿Dónde estás? — Gritó Ron cuando entró a la sala común. Recorrió el salón redondo.

— ¿Hermione? — Dijo acercándose a uno de los sofás. — Sal de allí — Sonó más como una orden que una petición. Hermione se levantó y salió de su escondite, Ron la abrazó y Harry y Ginny dejaron se buscar cerca de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Me asustaste terriblemente —

— Ya está bien Ron — Dijo Harry

— ¿Por qué estabas allí atrás? — Preguntó Ginny.

— Les contaré — Todos se sentaron y Hermione comenzó: — Ayer, en el expreso de Hogwarts perdí el control ¿sí? Y en un momento según lo recuerdo vi a Parkinson acercándose a mí junto a Malfoy... Me dijo que nunca pensó que a una Sangre Sucia como yo se le subiera la bebida tan rápido a la cabeza, luego compartí algunas palabrotas con Parkinson y no recuerdo nada más. Cuando desperté me vine al sillón y no quise que nadie me viera ebria así que me escondí detrás de él — A Hermione se le salió una lágrima de los ojos y Harry acarició su brazo.

— ¿Tienes pergamino Ron? — Preguntó Harry.

— Ron ya está en el pasillo del segundo piso. Iré en busca de Malfoy y le dejaré esto y tú... —

— Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer Harry — Dijo Hermione mientras hacía un guiño y Harry cogió un pequeño pergamino entre sus manos.

— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. — Dijo tocando con su varita el mapa del merodeador. Vio la marca cuadrada que tenía el nombre de _"DracoMalfoy_ ", estaba en el primer piso — Travesura realizada — Y el mapa borro su contenido. Harry lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Camino al primer piso se dio cuenta que al parecer todo el mundo quería hablar con él ese día, tuvo que esquivar a varias personas y gastar algunos minutos en algunas que no pudo evitar encontrarlos de frente. Se metió tras una armadura de decoración y volvió a revisar el mapa del merodeador, Malfoy seguía en el mismo lugar. Llego al primer piso casi sin aire por correr tratando de volver a esquivar personas, y lo vio al final del pasillo se acercó y dejó caer el pequeño pergamino cerca de Malfoy, Harry siguió caminando lejos y observando. Ahora faltaba que Malfoy fuera lo suficientemente curioso para recoger un pergamino que se aparece en el medio del pasillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a revisar el mapa del merodeador y la marca de Malfoy se dirigía hacia el segundo piso. — Funcionó — Pensó, subió al segundo piso y lo siguió en silencio y con distancia prudente. Harry vio como Ron le hizo una afirmación con el dedo pulgar y se escondió tras una pared cuando Malfoy paso cerca. Draco abrió la puerta y entró. Harry se encontró con Ron se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad lo mejor posible y entraron tras él. Dentro se escuchaba el sonido de agua cayendo.

— ¿Pansy? — Preguntó Draco.

— ¿Draco? — Se detuvo el sonido.

Pansy Parkinson salió del cubículo del baño, Ron hizo cara de asco y Harry tuvo que contener una risa por un manotazo que recibió en la boca por parte de Ron. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y Ron saltó del susto, por suerte Harry contuvo la capa de invisibilidad antes de que cayera. Hermione entró con la compañía de la Profesora McGonagall que quedó perpleja.

— SR MALFOY, ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS? Y CON LA SRTA PARKINSON EN TOALLAS... — Dijo muy alterada Minerva — ¿QUÉ TIENES EN LAS MANOS? DEME ESO — Dijo arrancando el pequeño pergamino de las manos de Malfoy.

Draco, te espero en el baño de chicas del segundo piso para una sorpresa.  
No faltes, te espero  
Atte: P.P, tu serpiente.

— ¿Qué rayos...? — Comenzó a decir Pansy

— Ni una palabra. A dirección, YA. Esto es inaceptable Sr. Malfoy y a usted Srta. Parkinson debería darle más que vergüenza. — Dijo la Profesora McGonagall muy molesta.

Capítulo 12

Hey domador de serpientes vamos a Hogsmade, allá nos tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla — Gritó Ron en el pasillo del 4to piso.

— No podrías pagarlas Weasley — Respondió el rubio.

— Al menos podré ir, tú no, nunca más. — Dijo Ron entre risas.

— Eres un idiota Weasley. Se que estas detrás de todo esto...—

— Ya Ron, vas a conseguir un castigo por cuenta de Malfoy — Dijo Harry separándolo de Draco. Harry vio a la Sra. Norris, la gata del conserje acercándose y luego desapareciendo entre los demás estudiantes.

— Vámonos ya Ron — Ambos fueron a su clase de pociones del Miércoles.

— PssPss —Siseó Ron.

— Buenos días Ronald — Dijo Hermione a unos puestos más alejado.

— Tenías que ver la cara de Malfoy cuando la Directora McGonagall lo regañaba — Ron solo quería dejar de prestar atención a la clase.

— Ronald, me has hecho reír con esta historia varias veces —

— ¿Y qué pasó con Parkinson? —Preguntó Harry uniéndose a la conversación.

— Castigada al igual que Draco — Respondió Hermione.

— Se lo merecían —Dijo Ron.

— Eso es lo que puede sucederte cuando vas a bañarte todos los días a la misma hora y en el mismo baño — Dijo Hermione.

— Srta. Granger. ¿Podría decirme por qué tanta charla por allí? —

— Le explicaba cómo hacer la poción del día a Ron, señor profesor —

— Lo siento, pero 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor — Hermione hervía de la rabia.

— Señor Potter... debería prestar más atención en la clase, está muy distraído el día de hoy —Harry lo miró, asintió y puso su vista en el libro de pociones avanzadas.

— ¡Qué día de locos! —Dijo Ginny en la sala común esa noche apoyando la cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Harry.

— El nuestro también fue más agitado que nunca —

— Hasta Hermione consiguió una detención —

— ¿QUÉ? ,RON, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ELLA? — Se lamentó Ginny

— Muchas cosas Ginny —

— Cerdo. No seas idiota Ron. —

— Hermione, se molestó con el profesor de pociones porque le dijo que su poción era "casi" perfecta. Y hoy tampoco fue el día del Profesor así que, las cosas se pusieron muy mal—- Intervino Harry.

— Sí que ha cambiado. — Dijo Ginny

— Esa es mi novia — Respondió Ron orgulloso.

— Nunca pensé que ella aceptaría — Dijo Ginny a modo de burla.

— Creo que iré a dormir temprano hoy — Dijo Harry cansado de escuchar las discusiones de Ginny con su hermano Ron.

— Adiós compañero. Esperaré a Hermione —

— Buenas noches Harry — Dijo Ginny tiernamente.

— Duerman bien — Dijo Harry entrando a su habitación.

Estaba vacía, sus compañeros estaba seguramente dando paseos nocturnos por los pasillos o molestando a Peeves. Se puso el pijama, se metió entre las sábanas, miro al techo y se quitó sus anteojos. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido escuchó un llanto.

—Lumus — Dijo poniéndose los anteojos con la mano izquierda y sosteniendo la varita con la derecha. Se alumbró toda la habitación, no se veía nada a simple vista así que comenzó a caminar por cada cama. Ron estaba dormido, Dean y Seamus estaban boca arriba roncando y la cama de Neville completamente vacía. Harry decidió salir de la habitación para ir a la sala común y encontró a Neville en uno de los sofás.

— ¿Harry? —

— ¿Qué haces aquí Neville? ¿Qué hora es? —

— No lo sé, soy un idiota —

— No creo que lo seas Neville —

— Eso mismo dijo ella —Neville gimió conteniendo un llanto.

— Fuimos a dar un paseo por el lago, para ver a las sirenas juntos. Todo iba bien, pude tocar su mano mientas veíamos el paisaje pero soy un idiota Harry —

— ¿Qué sucedió? —

— No lo sé, solo recuerdo que estaba dentro del lago, muriendo de frio y ella gritaba, estaba aterrorizada. No sabe nadar y tampoco yo —

— ¿Te caíste? —

— Sentí que algo se movió tras nosotros y resbale cayendo justo dentro del lago —

— Neville, pero fue un accidente —

— Luego me di cuenta que era solo un Thestral que se acercaba para tomar un poco de agua, ella tuvo la valentía que yo no tuve y se lanzó al agua para ayudarme a salir. Luna salvó mi vida Harry, y yo no pude siquiera tener un paseo donde no ocurriera nada —

— Luna es una chica muy especial Neville y se ve que la quieres, seguramente ella también te quiere mucho. Se apreciarla — Dijo Harry a modo de consejo.

— Pero fue una cita horrible —

— No te preocupes, la primera cita no siempre sale como uno desea, es horrible, habrán muchas mejores — Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias Harry —

— Vamos, mañana será otro día — Ambos regresaron a su habitación y cada uno se metió en su cama. Harry se volvió a quitar sus anteojos y cerró los ojos, recordó a su padre, y se preguntó ¿Cómo habría invitado a salir a su madre? Se imaginó muchas opciones desde enviando una carta con una lechuza o tal vez un bocificador o una quaffle de Quidditch. Se quedó dormido.

En el gran comedor a la mañana siguiente se encontraron comiendo su desayuno abundante.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer castigo Hermione? — Preguntó Harry

— Nada mal. Estuve organizando algunas memorias en el despacho del profesor Horace —

— ¿Memorias? Pensé que solo Dumbledore tenía cosas así —

— Al parecer no es así, y las que guarda él también tiene una gran importancia —

— Supongo que es así — Asintió Harry sin importancia.

— Por Merlín, Hermione, no puedo creer que te divierta estar en ese castigo — Dijo Ron.

— Nunca dije que me divirtiera Ron, pero encontré esto, no pude verlas porque el pensadero fue rodado de lugar, no pude encontrarlo, por suerte lo guardé — Dijo ella mostrando un pequeño frasquito con un líquido plateado dentro. Harry lo tomó entre sus manos leyó la etiqueta que estaba sobre el frasco:

" _Lily Evans, una estudiante modelo. 1978 "_

— Hermione, esto es grandioso — Dijo Harry con emoción. Besando la mejilla de Hermione rápidamente.

— Ahora solo necesitamos encontrar ese pensadero y ver esta memoria. — Dijo Hermione.

— Esa es tarea fácil — Dijo Ron.

Capítulo 13

Había pasado un mes desde que Hermione había conseguido la memoria en su castigo con el profesor de pociones y la suposición de Ron sobre encontrar el pensadero "esa es tarea fácil" se volvió casi una tarea imposible.

El clima comenzaba a volverse más frio de lo normal por la cercanía a las fechas decembrina y las visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid se tornaban más escasas por la nieve que comenzaba a cubrir los jardines del castillo, esto también determinaba que Harry, Ron y Hermione debían conseguir un nuevo plan, que no incluyera la ayuda del semi-gigante para dar con el paradero del tan anhelado pensadero.

—¿Herm?—Dijo Ron una tarde mientras los tres se encontraban a un sillón de la sala común.

—Habla de una vez Ronald, por el amor de Merlin... te he dicho que odio que me llames por mi nombre y luego no digas absolutamente nada. — Harry rio por lo bajo, Hermione casi nunca nombraba a Merlin por ser hija de Muggles. — Me pone los pelos de punta y los nervios alterados— Terminó diciendo Hermione con una voz muy baja mostrando su rubor natural de las mejillas.

—Hay que hacer un nuevo plan para encontrar el pensadero Hermione. —Dijo Ron que ya comenzaba a frustrarse un poco por lo mucho que les estaba costando conseguirlo. Harry suspiró fuerte y Hermione asistió solo un poco con la cabeza.

—Creo que si no podemos conseguirlo antes de las vacaciones debemos quedarnos aquí en Hogwarts todo diciembre. — Dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

—Hablemos con Myrtle La Llorona, ella debe saber un poco más de esto. — Sugirió Harry con un vago recuerdo de ella.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? — Preguntó Ron un poco inseguro.

—Grandioso Harry, puede que funcione. — Ron se mostró un poco desanimado por no haber aportado mucho al nuevo plan.

Al día siguiente el plan estaba en marcha, el desayuno fue tranquilo, pancakes con chocolate y miel. Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a sus clases correspondientes del día, a la hora de almuerzo fueron al baño de chicas del primer piso para encontrarse con Myrtle.

—¿Myrtle? — Susurró Harry en silencio. Esperaron unos segundos sin escuchar nada, luego se escuchó una voz:

—¿Quien está allí? ¿Por qué hay un chico en este baño...? — Harry buscó rápidamente entre su uniforme la capa de invisibilidad para cubrir a Ron y a sí mismo con ella recordando lo que había sucedido cuando encontraron a Draco en el baño de chicas con la fea de Pansy Parkinson.

Se escuchó un sollozo.

—No puedo creerlo, vienes a visitarme y siquiera me dices quien eres. —

Se escuchó otro sollozo.

—Myrtle, Soy Harry — Se escuchó algo que fue entre una risita y un llanto y luego Puff estaba allí, la mismísima Myrtle regordeta con cabello oscuro y anteojos grandes.

—Harry, Oh, Harry Potter. Tanto tiempo sin vernos por aquí... Oh Harry ¿A qué se debe este honor? Oh Oh... — Myrtle se acercó a Harry acomodó un mechón de cabello y Harry se alejó sutilmente.

—Hoo... Hola Myrtle, Vine de nuevo con Ron y Hermione... Queriamos venir a saludarte un rato—

—Oh Harry que gentil eres, tan dulce y valiente Harry, ¿Cómo sigue el castigo de tu amigo Draco? —Preguntó Myrtle lamiendo su labio superior.

—Veo que has estado enterada de todo Myrtle— Intervino Ron con ansias de que Myrtle dejara sus coqueteos.

—Por supuesto, todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry, lo sé. Y ustedes tan astutos hicieron que la Profesora McGonnagall se pusiera más molesta que nunca. No debo confiar en ustedes muy a menudo... ¿o sí? —

—Myrtle, tenemos una pregunta para ti... emm... ¿Sabes algo sobre el pensadero de Dumbledore? — Preguntó repentinamente Hermione.

—Sabía que no venían en vano, siempre quieren algo de mí, claro, vayamos a donde la Llorona del baño de niñas del primer piso, ella debe saber todo... — Myrtle comenzó a jipiar y a alejarse hacia el inodoro de donde había salido. Harry fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

—Myrtle, Myrtle. Hermione solo está celosa, no le hagas caso. —Myrtle se detuvo y se quedó de espaldas hacía Harry. — Yo de verdad quería venir a verte, me encanta hablar contigo. ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó Harry y Myrtle volteó lentamente — ¿A solas? —Preguntó de nuevo. Los ojos de Myrtle se abrieron como platos. Ron y Hermione dejaron el cuarto de baño y fueron camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry comenzó su conversación con Myrtle:

—Extraño a mi madre Myrtle—Dijo Harry repentinamente pensando que esta sería la forma de comenzar su conversación con Myrtle la llorona.

—Oh. Yo extraño muchas cosas Harry, en especial a ti pero mírate estas aquí conmigo otra vez... es bueno estar aquí contigo este medio día. —

—Lo es, es lo bastante bueno, créeme. — Dijo Harry sentándose encima del mesón del lavabo.

—Tengo aquí una cosa que puede que te ayude un poco con eso del tema del pensadero — Myrtle entró por unos segundos a su cubículo de baño y trajo con ella un pequeño trozo de pergamino arrugado y mojado. Harry dudó en cogerlo ya que supuso que dado a su lugar proveniente estaría mojado con todo menos agua. Luego lo cogió entre sus manos y lo abrió cuidadosamente.

Estimada Profesora Minerva McGonnagall.

Directora de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería.

Tenemos el conocimiento de que Hogwarts posee uno de los artículos mágicos más deseados por todos y menos tenido, hablamos del pensadero, debido a esto solicitamos su préstamo por un tiempo de 8 semanas para realizar algunas tareas de origen especial que luego, cuando sea seguro, podremos decir a toda la comunidad mágica. El día martes 15 de Septiembre deberá estar en su oficina donde será retirado por uno de nuestros empleados.

Sin más nada que decir, nos despedimos de usted pidiendo cumpla con la solicitud.

ATTE: Ministerio de Magia

—Gracias Myrtle. — Dijo Harry cuando terminó de leer el pergamino más arruinado que había visto en su vida. Se despidió de Myrtle acercándose a ella y plantándole un beso en la mejilla que le pareció tan fría como una panela de hielo sobre sus labios. Salió corriendo del baño de chicas del primer piso y fue a la sala común. Hoy era 8 de Noviembre por lo que solo faltaba una semana para que el pensadero regresara a Hogwarts.

Capítulo 14

Esto significa que el pensadero regresará el próximo lunes y probablemente a la oficina de McGonagall — Dijo Ron en el dormitorio de los chicos.

—Estamos seguros de que regresara el lunes pero no tan seguros que a la oficina de McGonagall. Aunque esperemos que sea así. — Dijo Hermione

—Estará allá, si lo recogieron allá regresará allá — Dijo Harry muy seguro. Ron se atajó el estómago y se lanzó boca arriba sobre la cama de Harry.

—Tengo hambre—Dijo.

—Eso no es raro Rony— Respondió Harry a tono de burla.

— ¿Saben?, tengo 7 años en Hogwarts y lo único que no he podido comprender es: 1- ¿A dónde va la comida que traga Ron? Y 2- ¿Por qué puedo entrar a su dormitorio y ustedes no al mío? — Dijo Hermione conteniendo una carcajada. Todos rieron.

Esa misma semana Harry, Hermione y Ron comenzaron a idear un plan para entrar a la oficina de la Directora McGonagall, algunas ideas las deschaban por completo al mismo instante de pronunciarlas como las de — " _Vamos a usar una poción multijugos, nos convertimos en DracoMalfoy y hacemos algo para castigarlo y enviarlo a la oficina de McGonagall"_ —Que propuso Ron, o la de — " _Podríamos usar el nuevo producto de artefactos Weasley que explota, así cuando venga a ver que es el sonido podríamos entrar a la oficina sin que se dé cuenta"_ — También idea de Ron. Otras tomaron un poco más de tiempo en ser descartadas como — " _Pongamos un hechizo en la gárgola de la puerta"_ — Propuesta por Ron (Estaba muy ingenioso esta semana) o la de — " _Entremos con ayuda de Peeves"_ — Idea de Harry, todas fueron descartadas por Hermione.

—A ver si entiendo. — Comenzó a decir Harry frustrado el viernes por la noche. — Por sugerencia de Hermione no sería bueno usar pociones multijugos para no meter en más problemas a nadie, tampoco artefactos Weasley, mucho menos hechizar la gárgola de la oficina... Se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos que conseguir la manera...—

—¿Qué tal si entramos por el techo? — Preguntó Ron tirado en la alfombra del piso y con los pies sobre el regazo de Hermione que estaba en el sofá.

— ¿No se han leído la historia de Hogwarts aun? , es imposible entrar por el techo— Hermione respiró profundamente y se tapó la cara con frustración.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo bueno — Dijo Harry mientras bostezaba. —Buenas noches. — Dijo y salió de la sala común. Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts en la noche era la cosa más reconfortante que Harry había hecho en semanas, solo era él, su sombra y la oscuridad que retumbaba a todo su alrededor. Caminó, caminó y caminó sonriendo para sus adentros recordando que estos pasillos habían sido su cómplice por varios años y que su vida había cambiado para bien. _"Este castillo te sorprende_ " recordó las palabras de Dumbledore de unos años atrás. Y era así, Harry saludó con una reverencia a un Sr. Gordo con pelo largo al pasar por uno de los cuadros de la pared. Se sentó en el piso contemplando la oscuridad y el silencio.

—Quiero conseguir la manera de entrar a la oficina de McGonagall, Quiero conseguir la manera de entrar a la oficina de McGonagall, Quiero conseguir la manera de entrar a la oficina de McGonagall. — Pensó con todas sus fuerzas y delante de él se abrió la sala de los menesteres. No dudó ni un momento, entró asegurándose que su varita estaba entre los bolsillos de sus ropas. Frente a él no se abrió el típico salón grande y espacioso en que la sala de los menesteres se había convertido otras veces cuando escondió la diadema de Ravenclaw o cuando la uso para las clases del E.D., esta vez era una especie de tobogán cerrado por todos los lados, nada agradable para los claustrofóbicos, por suerte él no lo era. Harry se deslizó y luego de unos momentos, que le parecieron muy rápidos, estaba tirado en el piso frente al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, se puso en pies y cogió su varita antes de siquiera acomodar sus anteojos.

—Lumos— La habitación se alumbro un poco y Harry sonrió. Estaba un poco cambiada, se sentía más limpia ahora que pertenecía a una mujer pero seguían allí clavados sobre las paredes a modo de tapiz los cientos de cuadros con imágenes de magos y brujas que permanecieron inmóviles al sonido que había hecho el cuerpo de Harry al caer sobre el piso. —Hola Harry—

—Profesor Dumbledore— Dijo Harry sorprendido

—Te recomiendo que bajes un poco la voz, nunca te había dicho pero la habitación de la directora esta justo detrás de esa puerta Harry— Harry hizo caso y bajó la voz, lo menos que quería era un castigo por meterse a media noche en la dirección.

—No estará aquí Harry — Dumbledore dijo regio. ¿Cómo se supone que sabía lo que Harry estaba buscando? Harry pensó

—¿Ah? — Dijo Harry confundido.

—Voldemort no estará aquí—

—¿Ah? — Volvió a decir Harry aún más confundido ya que se dio cuenta que Dumbledore no sospechaba sus de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Los mortifagos vuelven pero sin alguien a quien seguir. —

—Me tengo que ir Profesor— Dijo Harry un tanto enfadado. —Voldemort murió Profesor, nunca le tuve miedo y mucho menos ahora que ya no está — Dijo Harry con la misma voz de enfado. —Adiós— Harry se dio la vuelva y buscó la puerta, salió y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione. La sala estaba vacía. Supuso que ya estaban dormidos y fue a la habitación. Al filo de su cama estaba sentada Ginny.

—Hola Harry—

—Hola—

—Puedes contarme—Dijo en voz baja. Y eso era lo que Ginny tenía: que podía adivinar el estado de ánimo de Harry y podía averiguar que no le habían contado nada sobre su plan.

—Vayamos afuera y te cuento, no quiero que nadie escuche—

Harry le conto, desde todos los planes fallidos hasta lo que había conseguido al entrar a la sala de los menesteres y la charla con el cuadro de Dumbledore.

—¿Los mortifagos que cosa? — Dijo Ginny

—Vuelven pero sin alguien a quien seguir— Terminó Harry la frase.

Capítulo 15

¿QUISIERA SABER QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE CONTIGO RONALD WEASLEY? — Hermione Granger gritaba a todo pulmón en la habitación de los chicos de 7mo año de Gryffindor.

Ron estaba acostado boca abajo con los brazos estirados de lado a lado sujetándose fuertemente de las patas de la cama y la cara pegada al colchón.

— No me hagas lanzarte un hechizo Ronald. — Hermione se lanzó sobre la espalda Ron para poder retirar sus manos de su agarre. —SUELTATE, NO SEAS UN IDOTA. — Ron solo movía su cabeza para hablar un poco.

— Déjame Hermione, por favor déjame —

Hermione aún seguía tratando de soltarlo de su agarre. — Nunca Weasley, necesito saber que... —

— No pasa nada conmigo—

— Te lo advertí Ronald Weasley. Levicorpus —Dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita a la espalda de Ron el cual salió disparado hacia el techo e impulsando a Hermione (que no pensó antes de lanzar el hechizo) al piso.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo mujer? — Comenzó a reír Ron colgando del techo boca abajo. — Bájame —

—Liberacorpus— Dijo Hermione cuando se puso en pie. Ron cayó suavemente al suelo.

— No te rías —

— ¿Por qué lo har...? — Hermione comenzó a reírse. La cara de Ron tenía espinillas por doquier.

—Titillando — Dijo Ron apuntando con su varita hacia Hermione y lanzándole el hechizo de cosquillas —Ahora hazlo con ganas — Hermione intentó buscar entre sus ropas su varita y se dio cuenta que la había arrojado al piso.

— JAJAJAJAJA Ronald... JAJAJAJAJA, por... JAJAJAJA favor JAJAJAJAJAJA... — Ron apuntó de nuevo hacia Hermione y esta dejó de reírse. — ¿Qué te paso? — Dijo cuando por fin puso hablar normalmente de nuevo.

— Malfoy se vengó — Dijo Ron ayudando a Hermione a recoger su varita. —Toma —

—Gracias Ron. Vayamos a donde MadamPomfrey, ella podrá reparar esto. Buena puntería por cierto — Susurró Hermione cerca de la cara purulenta de Ron.

Ron pasó el resto del sábado en el ala de la enfermería de Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny fueron en la tarde cuando se enteraron que Ron estaba allí pensando que había sido peor pero solo fue una mala jugada de Malfoy. El domingo al medio día Ron fue dado del alta sin resto alguno de sus asquerosas espinillas purulentas.

— Ahora si puedes abrazarme sin asco Hermione — Dijo en la sala común esa tarde. Hermione se abalanzó y abrazó fuertemente a Ron

— No queremos muestras de amor aquí... — Comentó Harry.

— ¿Así que Hermione te aplastó de nuevo con sus hechizos hermanito? —Bromeó Ginny y Ron volteó los ojos. — Nunca le ganarás a tu novia en un duelo mágico —

— Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente y rápida — Hermione se ruborizó y golpeo juguetonamente el hombro de Ron.

Harry sacó el pequeño frasco con la memoria que había encontrado Hermione y comenzó a verlo seriamente y a darle vueltas en su mano.

— Hablando de inteligentes. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ir a la sala de los menesteres — Dijo Hermione.

Harry les contó a Ron y a Hermione sobre su descubrimiento en la sala de los menesteres pero no quiso hablar sobre la charla con el cuadro de Dumbledore, no quería alarmar. Además su cicatriz no dolía. Era imposible que los mortifagos regresaran. Voldemort estaba muerto.

— Nos quedaremos cerca por si necesitas ayuda Harry — Dijo Hermione.

— Pueden ir conmigo —

— No podemos ir todos — Dijo Ron.

— Lo siento Harry, tengo un examen mañana — Dijo Ginny.

— Yo ire contigo compañero, Hermione puede quedarse vigilando —

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Harry se metió en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, volvió a sacar el frasquito, lo besó y susurro: —Esto es por ti mamá— Se quedó dormido.

El día lunes pasaba más rápido de lo común, Harry casi consigue un castigo por correr por el pasillo a primera hora cuando se escondía de Ginny (estaban jugando al escondite), la clase de pociones, clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y por último una pequeña escapada a la cabaña de Hagrid.

— Harry, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte — Hagrid lo abrazó haciéndolo perder el a Aire — Pasa, pasa. ¿Quieres pastel de chocolate?, yo mismo lo cociné. —

— Estoy de paso Hagrid — Respondió recordando lo horrible que sabía cualquier comida hecha por Hagrid. — ¿Cómo está tu estimada Señora? —

— Acaba de salir, fue a alimentar a los escrebutos de cola explosiva, es muy buena con ellos. Vamos Harry, siéntate. Te traeré una taza de té. — A Harry no le quedó otra opción que resignarse a que tendría que aceptar comer algo hecho por Hagrid.

— Gracias Hagrid — Dijo Harry tomando un sorbo sin respirar.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

— Quería comentarte algo acerca de Voldemort — Hagrid casi se ahoga con su té de limón.

— ¿Has vuelto a soñar con el Harry? —

Harry le contó toda la historia de lo sucedido en la oficina de la directora mientras daba cortos sorbos a su té.

— Pero no entiendo Harry. ¿En dónde el cuadro de Dumbledore escuchó todo esto? —

—Solo se me viene un nombre a la cabeza: Malfoy. —

—Malfoy no es un mal chico Harry —

—Su familia es de los mortifagos más fieles —

Harry salió de la cabaña de Hagrid, fue a la sala común con Hermione y Ron.

— ¿Listo Harry? —

—Listo Hermione —

—Vamos compañero. — Harry tomó la memoria y la capa de invisibilidad, los guardó en su bolsillo. Los tres partieron, Hermione hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y Harry y Ron hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Harry pensó 3 veces lo que quería hacer y frente a ellos se volvió a abrir el tobogán que los llevó a la oficina de la directora y allí, tras el escritorio estaba el pensadero tan brillante como siempre. Se le iluminaron los ojos, se acercó y vació el contenido del frasco. Tanto Ron como él se sumergieron dentro.

El patio de Hogwarts se mostraba casi como en los días de hoy a diferencia que las ropas de los estudiantes eran de unas dos décadas atrasadas. Harry a lo lejos vio a Lily Evans, su madre sentada en un tronco bajo un árbol que le daba sombra, estaba leyendo un libro de pociones. Vio a su padre acercarse, ellos parecían estar en su último año. Harry y Ron se acercaron para poder escuchar.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo — Propuso un joven James Potter rodeando con el brazo a su novia.

—James, tengo que estudiar esta poción — Respondió ella.

—Vamos Evans...— Dijo Potter poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano hacia ella.

Todo se puso borroso y luego Harry y Ron estaban en la oficina del profesor Horace.

—Srta. Lily, me decepciona, usted ha sido mi mejor estudiante y su poción de hoy fue la peor de la historia de Hogwarts. —

—Lo siento profesor — Harry escuchó a su madre en tono de disculpa.

—Potter es un buen chico, pero no para usted Srta. Evans... —

—Esto no tiene que ver con James. — Respondió seca Lily

—Los vi ayer dando un paseo... —

— ¿No puedo relacionarme con las personas profesor Horace? —Lily se sentía incomoda.

—Es solo por su bien Srta. Evans. —

— ¿Solo quería hablarme de esto profesor? —

—Sí, solo de esto—

—Ya ha terminado la conversación, me retiro profesor. — Lily cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Se volvió negra la escena y cuando Harry y Ron volvieron a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en la oficina del profesor Horace.

—Lo siento si me mal interpretó Srta. Evans —

Lily no dijo nada.

—Te pareces mucho a mi hija, pero no lo eres, actué como si fuera tu padre y no soy más que un profesor para ti. Puedes salir con Potter —

— ¿Acaso tengo que pedirle permiso? —

—No, no tiene que hacerlo, soy su profesor —

Todo se borró y Harry y Ron volvieron a la oficina de McGonagall, se pusieron la capa encima y salieron por la puerta para encontrarse con Hermione que los esperaba leyendo un libro frente a la oficina.

—Ya sabemos de dónde sacaste tu carácter Harry — Dijo Ron.

—Gracias a ese carácter estoy aquí, si mi madre le hubiese hecho caso yo no habría nacido nunca— Harry rio.

Le contaron todo a Hermione camino a la sala común.

Capítulo 16

Feliz víspera de la Navidad a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que decidieron estar aquí en las festividades de Diciembre. — Explicó la Directora McGonagall desde la mesa de los profesores. — Ésta noche haremos ciertas actividades además de la habitual cena — Anunció. Desde las cuatro mesas comenzaron a escucharse murmullos — Shh, silencio por favor, por ahora sólo les puedo decir: Buen provecho, disfruten de sus almuerzos. — La profesora McGonagall se acomodó en el puesto más alto de la mesa de profesores y comenzó a comer bocado a bocado su almuerzo.

— ¿Qué se traerán entre manos ahora? — Preguntó Ron ya devorando su trozo de pollo frito.

— No tengo ni idea pero debe ser algo muy bueno — Harry se tocó la barbilla con expresión pensativa

— De acuerdo contigo compañero —

— ¡Potter! ¿Última Navidad en casa? —

—Oh, no, este otra vez...— Dijo Ron entre dientes.

—Cállate Ron — Harry le dio un codazo a Ron por un costado.

— ¿Última tuya también Draco? — Preguntó Harry

— Regresaré a casa para año nuevo. —

— ¡Oh genial! — DracoMalfoy se alejó de la mesa de los Gryffindors.

Las cuatro mesas en el comedor estaban muy vacías parecía que colocaron una poción para dormir, parecía que se quedaron en sus habitaciones... Todos los presentes podrían caber en una sola mesa pero prefirieron respetar la tradición y almorzar por separado, Luna estaba con unos pocos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, Draco se sentó con Pansy Parkinson, que le comenzó a rebujar todo el cabello y unos tres Slytherins más y en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban solo Harry y Ron.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Harry? ¿Cómo es que puedes siquiera hablarle? Es DracoMalfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, él que hasta hace unos meses hizo llorar a Hermione, el mismo que... —

— Basta ya Ron. —

— Estas loco —

Harry no se propuso responderle a Ron, nunca le había contado sobre el incidente con el cuadro de Dumbledore de unos meses atrás , pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a su mejor amigo y a su mejor amiga Hermione de las sospechas sobre el nuevo supuesto plan de los mortifagos. Tenía que decirles pero ese no era el mejor momento

— Ron, por favor. —

— Soy rencoroso —

— Confía en mí, sé lo que hago, no quiero represarias con Draco —

—Ahora si es verdad que terminaste de enloquecer hermano—

—Buen provecho— Dijo Hermione sentándose frente a Ron

—Gracias— Respondió Harry — ¿Se quedaron dormidas? — Preguntó cuándo vio a Ginny acercándose a la mesa.

—No, nada de eso. —Se acercó a Harry besándole la mejilla — Planes de chicas — Dijo en voz un poco más baja.

—¿Se puede saber? —

—No Harry, no se puede —

—Ronald, haz que tú novia me cuente sus planes —

—Lo siento compañero, Hermione tampoco dirá una palabra al respecto— Hermione y Ginny compartieron una mirada cómplice y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo.

Al cabo de un rato estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor, que por tratarse de estas épocas decembrinas se mostraban adornadas con guirnaldas, muerdagos y pinos.

—¿Jugamos algo? —Preguntó Ginny

— ¿Algún plan? —

—Podemos jugar a los retos. —Propuso Ron

—Suena divertido —

—Hermanito, esto es lo mejor que has pensado en tu vida— Ginny beso la mejilla de Ron, que volteo los ojos.

— Juguemos a lo Muggle, Herms me ha enseñado algunas cosas, busquemos una botella. —

—Harry, te reto a tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago —

— ¿De un solo trago? compañero, ¿Acaso piensas que soy un ser que no respira? —Harry rio y se acercó la cerveza de mantequilla a los labios tomándola lo más rápido que pudo.

—Esos fueron dos tragos Potter— Protestó Ron. Harry rio

—Ginny, Verdad o reto? — preguntó Hermione

—Verdad —

—Dime ¿cuantas veces soñaste con Harry mientras no eran novios? —

—Unas cuentas, siempre me ha gustado Harry — Respondió sinceramente Ginny sonrojándose.

—Ronald, es mi turno de vengarme — Dijo Harry cuando la punta de la botella apuntó al pelirojo.

—Verdad o reto? —

—Reto —

—Ve, y sal de la sala común, y canta en el comedor o no, mejor en el campo de Quidditch una canción de cuna. —

— ¿Qué? ¿En pleno juego de Slytherin vs Hufflepuff? —

—Vamos Ron, es solo un reto — Lo animó Hermione.

—Por ti Herms, solo por ti. —

Llegaron al campo de Quiddicth y para suerte de Ron, el juego ya había terminado así que tuvo que cantar la canción de cuna solo frente a Harry, Ginny y Hermione. Luego represaron a la sala común a jugar.

Esta vez la punta de la botella quedo en el medio de Harry y Ron

—Tendremos una penitencia doble ¿no? —

—Eso parece Ginny— Dijo Hermione

— ¿Verdad o reto?, yo escogería reto si fuera tú Harry —

—Reto — Dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Te reto a que me beses — Ron peló los ojos — Y a ti, a que nos veas —

Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Ginny— Dijo Harry en tono de disculpa.

—Ya— Dijo Ginny a modo de orden. Harry se giró a ver a Ron que tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, una mezcla de confusión y de incomodidad.

Se acercó a los labios de Ginny y los besó, un beso corto.

—¿A qué se debe este reto Ginny? — Preguntó Ron

—Solo quería molestarte Ronald. — Ron volteó los ojos.

—Ya basta de juegos, tengo un poco de hambre—

—Siempre tienes hambre Ron — Ginny no pudo contener la risa.

—Eso sí es cierto, pero debemos alistarnos para la cena — Respondió Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¿Alistarnos? —

—Ups, se nos olvidó decirles, deben ir con sus ropas de gala. — Hermione y Ginny sonrieron entre sí. —Todos los chicos y chicas deben ir con sus túnicas elegantes.

—Nos vemos luego — Ambas chicas salieron de la sala común y fueron directo a sus habitaciones.

Esa misma noche, Harry y Ron bajaron al comedor para su cena de navidad, las mesas típicas habían desaparecido y el salón estaba totalmente decorado con cientos de muérdagos, luces y bolas de navidad. Estaban todos los chicos de 7mo año que habían decidido quedarse para Navidad.

—Señores Potter y Weasley, bienvenidos sean — Un elfo domestico estaba en la puerta haciendo reverencias

—Gracias —

— ¿Qué clase de cena es esta Ron?, hemos pasado muchos años en Hogwarts y es la primera vez que hacen algo así para una cena. —

—Ni idea compañero —

—Harry, ¿estás tan confundido como yo? — Neville estaba más alto que nunca.

—Creo que todos lo estamos Neville—

Se apagaron las luces y la música clásica...

— ¿Qué...?—

Unos reflectores de color morado alumbraron la puerta del gran comedor y como una ráfaga comenzaron a entrar unas cuantas lechuzas, los reflectores las seguían, cada una se acercó a un chico, levantaron la pata y le acercaron un pequeño pergamino a cada uno.

Luego salieron con la misma intensidad al son de la expresión de asombro de todos. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo.

Ron miró a Harry, cada uno con su pequeño pergamino en mano.

Harry se apresuró a abrir la suya:

Harry James Potter.

Gran comedor de Hogwarts

24 de Diciembre

Esta noche, es la última navidad que festejaremos en Hogwarts y necesitamos que sea inolvidable, por eso y muchas razones más queremos invitarte a ti, porque eres especial, único y amigable a una velada donde no hay más reglas a no ser de divertirse y usar magia.

Esta es la última oportunidad de disfrutar algo así, un último JuleBall, donde no necesitas saber bailar para ser el mejor en la pista.

¿Quieres hacerme la chica más especial del mundo e ir conmigo al baile?

GinnebraWeasley

— Harry, Hermione me está invitando a un baile — Dijo Ron cuando terminó de leer su carta

—A mi tu hermana. —

—Déjame ver tu carta... — Harry la escondió en el bolsillo de su traje de gala.

—Eso compañero, será imposible. —

Las chicas comenzaron a entrar en fila ordenada por la puerta llevando vestidos hermosos, cada una se acercó con un ramillete. Hermione ofreciéndolo a Ron, Pansy a Draco, Luna a Neville...

—Ya leíste mi petición, ¿Qué dirás al respecto? — Hablo Ginny al odio de Harry

—Nunca te diría que no Ginny— Harry se colocó el ramillete que Ginny le ofrecio en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y luego la cogio de la mano haciendo una reverencia. —¿Bailarías conmigo? —

—Siempre Harry Potter, siempre...— Respondió ella.

Capítulo 17

Ron ¿Hiciste la tarea de pociones? –

–Si Hermione, la terminé toda todita. Nunca te habías preocupado por mis calificaciones – Respondió Ron.

–Siempre lo he hecho, tanto de las tuyas como las de Harry –

–Hermione tiene un punto Ron. 1 a 0 – Dijo Harry asistiendo con la cabeza. Ron rodó los ojos y Hermione sonrió

–Además, ahora tenemos la nueva norma – Ron miró a Harry

–¿Ah? Nueva norma? – Preguntó Harry

–La profesora McGonagall la dictó. Los estudiantes que no obtengan buenas calificaciones tendrán que festejar año nuevo en Hogwarts– Respondió con mucha seguridad Hermione

–¿Qué? –

–¿Qué? –

–No se sorprendan, ella es una chica, somos mucho más organizadas y dedicadas que los chicos– Respondió Hermione. Harry y Ron rieron.

Estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados en silencio frente a la chimenea de la sala común, los tres vestían sus sweaters tejidos con la inicial de su nombre que fueron regalados por la SraWeasley. Aun se mostraban decoraciones navideñas que tanto asombraban a Harry, cada año eran distintas, cada año tenía bajo el árbol de navidad un montón regalos que venían de muchas personas, este año recibió regalos de muchas personas que hasta no conocía.

–Tengo algo que contarles. – Dijo repentinamente Harry. –Hace unos meses, cuando entré a la oficina de la Directora McGonagall, me topé con el cuadro de Dumbledore, me sorprendió y me dijo "Los Mortifagos vuelven pero sin alguien a quien seguir" – Harry hizo un pequeño silencio para ver las caras de sus dos mejores amigos, ambos se mostraban asombrados. –No entiendo porque me dijo eso ni donde escucho algún plan sobre el regreso de los mortifagos –

–Harry, pero esto es estúpido, como piensan regresar "sin nadie a quien seguir" – Dijo Hermione haciendo comillas con los dedos. –Además ¿qué mortifago regresará? Casi todos murieron en la batalla –

–Malfoy – Susurró Ron.

–¿Ah? ¿Malfoy? – Dijo Hermione.

–Justo eso pensé Ron – Respondió asistiendo Harry.

–Tenemos que buscar la manera de ir a la mansión Malfoy y revisar si tienen un cuadro de Dumbledore. –

–¿Por qué lo tendrían? –

–No lo sé – Negó Harry con la cabeza.

–Otra mala jugada de Draco. – Aseguró Hermione

–No creo, él no tenía conocimiento de que me escabullí a la oficina de la directora. –

–Algún día lo harías, tal vez pensó eso, y logro sus objetivos de asustarte – Agregó Hermione.

–No me asustó – Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry

–Necesitamos un plan y rápido. – Dijo Ron

Una pequeña lechuza entró por una ventana de la sala común, era la lechuza de Ron. Se posó frente a su dueño y le estiró la pata mostrando un pequeño pergamino.

–Es de casa– Anunció Ron. Harry y Hermione se acercaron a leer:

Ronald Weasley

Hogwarts.

Hola querido, espero estés bien, mamá te extraña mucho. Te esperamos con muchas ansias aquí en la madriguera para fin de año, a ti, a Ginny y por supuesto a Harry y Hermione.

Tu padre está realizando estudios a algunos Muggles en el centro de Londres pero regresará para las festividades. Tanto él como yo estamos más que felices, Bill y Fleur tendrán un crio o una cría, aún no sabemos con certeza. ¡Otro Weasley para la familia! Quería ponerte al tanto de las nuevas noticias. Cuídate.

Con amor: Tu madre. MollyWeasley.

–Felicidades Ron, serás tío – Anunció Harry

–Eso aún no lo esperaba–

–Felicidades–

–Gracias–

–Cuando estemos en la madriguera haremos el plan– Dijo Ron.

–Buena idea– Comentó Harry

–El expreso sale el viernes –

–Solo faltan dos días–

–¿Herms? –Susurró Ron

–Dime –

–¿Puedes ayudarme con la última pregunta de la tarea de pociones? – Harry rio

–Ya está terminada Ron–

–¿Cómo? –

–Ya sabía que no la habías hecho –

–¿Cómo lo sabias? –

–Soy bruja ¿Recuerdas? – Hermione rio.

La tarde del miércoles siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, subieron a las torres para ver sus distintas clases que fueron más aburridas que nunca, el profesor Horace habló y habló y al final pudieron hacer muy bien su poción. Harry, Hermione y Ron podrían ir a pasar año nuevo en la madriguera. Regresaron a la sala común luego de la cena y se sentaron en el lugar de siempre, frente a la chimenea.

–Escuché que Draco obtuvo una F en su poción–Comentó Harry

–¿La serpiente mayor reprobando pociones? –

–Eso parece compañero–

–Iré a dormir temprano hoy, tengo mucho sueño. Además tengo que empacar para no olvidar mis ropas–

–Mujeres – Rio Ron y Hermione fue camino a la habitación de las chicas.

–Tu hermana es mucho peor Ron. Me pidió que fuésemos a Hogsmade para comprar ropa, nunca confíes en eso, pasé todo el fin de semana en las tiendas–

–Compañero, te compadezco–

Fueron a dormir a la sala de los chicos como a las 22 :00 horas y quedaron dormidos profundamente. En la mañana siguiente se encontraban en el gran comedor esperando las palabras de buenos días de la profesora McGonagall para poder comenzar el desayuno, Ron estaba ansioso y hambriento. –¡Ay! Que no se apura, yo tengo hambre– Susurraba entre dientes

–Buenos días estudiantes, Mañana a primera hora saldrá el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a Londres esto quiere decir que esta es la última desayuno del año para aquellos estudiantes que desean pasar año nuevo en sus casas. Con respecto a aquellos que no han conseguido las mejores calificaciones tendrán que ir casa de uno de los estudiantes, las casas serán asignadas y publicadas al terminar el desayuno. Ya los padres están al tanto de la situación y todos están en acuerdo con esta nueva norma así lograremos que todos suban su rendimiento académico. Bueno estudiantes, que tengan un buen desayuno y un buen provecho–

–La directora está más loca que nunca– Dijo Ron.

–Eso mismo pensé yo. Al menos nuestras calificaciones fueron buenas y podremos ir a casa juntos compañero – Comentó Harry. Terminaron el desayuno y fueron sus clases del día.

–Ron llevaré un vestido de color rojo pero puede que me dé bastante frio– Comentó Hermione en los pasillos de regreso a la sala común luego de sus clases.

–Yo solo llevaré mi ropa de siempre – Dijo Ron riendo. Se cruzaron con Neville en el pasillo.

–Hola, Neville. ¿Iras a casa? –

–Sí, mis padres están mejorando, quiero pasar mis vacaciones en familia. –

–Que pases unas felices fiestas Neville. –Hermione lo abrazó, luego lo hizo Harry y de último Ron.

–Ron mucha suerte con Draco–

–¿Ah? –

–¿No te ha dicho nada?, está asignado con los Weasley –

–¿Qué? – Dijo Ron con tono de asombro.

–No puede ser, dijo Hermione–

–Si, encontré este pedazo de pergamino en el piso: DracoMaylfoy asignado a la familia Weasley–

–Esto no puede ser posible– Los ojos de Ron ardían de furia.

– Yo pasaré año nuevo con Pansy–

–¿Qué? –

–Draco se molestará y mucho– Harry bromeó. Pero Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco se apareció en el pasillo.

–Weasley nos veremos por mucho tiempo– La voz de Draco no era nada agradable, estaba tan furioso como Ron.

–Vaya, vaya ¿El príncipe de Slytherin reprobando pociones? –

–Silencio Weasley. Llevaré bastante desinfectante para usar en tu gallinero–

–Es la madriguera – Repuso Ron.

–Lo que sea–

Capítulo 18

La estación de trenes de King Cross se mostraba bastante transcurrida por las festividades de año nuevo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco alaban sus baúles por toda la extensión del andén 9 ¾ para encontrarse con Arthur Weasley.

–Apúrate Malfoy o nos quedaremos aquí de por vida– Comentó Ron que caminaba unos metros delante de DracoMalfoy

–Sería mejor quedarme en el hotel que ir a tu conejera– Ron se volteó rápidamente

–Malfoy, te digo que no es ninguna conejera– Ron se acercó hacia Draco –Es la Ma-dri-gue-ra. ¿Difícil de recordar? – Dijo señalando a Draco con su dedo índice.

–Como sea que se llame, es igual de horrible, todos son criaderos de mamíferos peludos de cuatro patas– Harry se puso en el medio de ambos.

–Dejen de pelearse –

–Cállate Potter y quítate del medio – Sentenció Draco. Ginny se acercó a la escena y le propinó una cachetada a DracoMalfoy y otra a su hermano Ron. – Ustedes dos tendrán que aprender a convivir estos días–

–Así que te la das de brabucona mini Weasley. – Respondió Draco con su mano derecha sobre su cachete extremadamente rojo. –Esto lo comentaré con mi padre–

–Sabes algo niño llorón… cuéntale lo que tú quieras a tu padre, él no tiene poder sobre absolutamente nadie – Respondió Ginny esta vez apuntando con su dedo índice a Draco. Hermione se unió a la conversación, estaba perdida. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

–No mucho Hermione, solo tonterías de Draco – Respondió Ron tomando su mano –Vamos, mi padre espera y más te vale un comportamiento digno en mi casa Draco, solo eso te digo–

Alcanzaron a Arthur Weasley unos minutos después y entraron al pequeño auto de color verde asignado por el ministerio de magia. Entraron con mucho cuidado de acomodarse todos dentro. Harry uso un hechizo Engorio para poder entrar con más facilidad y comenzaron su viaje por la ciudad de Londres.

–Bienvenidos a casa de nuevo – Dijo apagando el motor del pequeño auto y estacionándose en el terreno baldío de la madriguera. –Y bienvenido seas hijo–Dijo dirigiéndose a Draco.

Draco no dijo nada, solo mostro cara de asombro tras escuchar ser llamado "hijo" por parte de un Weasley, de un sangre sucia amante de Muggles.

–Bienvenido hermanito – Le susurró Ron al oído. Draco lo ignoró.

La Sra. Weasley se apareció en la puerta de entrada quitándose rápidamente el delantal de flores y acercándose a los recién llegados. – Ay mis niños, los extrañe mucho que bueno es tenerlos de nuevo en casa – Dijo con emoción pellizcando las mejillas primero de Ginny y luego de Ron. – Harry querido te eché tanto de menos – Abrazó a Harry. – Hermione que grande estas ¿creciste en los últimos meses?, eso parece… bienvenida –

–Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley – Respondió ella.

–Bienvenido Draco, recibí una carta de la directora explicando que vendrías. –

–Ajam … –

–Pasen, pasen, nos congelaremos aquí afuera – Dijo Arthur.

Al entrar todos fueron a las habitaciones, Hermione se acomodó en el cuarto de Ginnny, y Draco tuvo que compartir habitación con Harry y Ron. Mientras que George compartiría la habitación con Percy y Charlie para que Bill y Fleur tuvieran su propia habitación matrimonial.

Draco colocó su gran baúl sobre una cama improvisada con trozos de madera y un colchón con sábanas completamente blancas. Harry y Ron comenzaron a desempacar sus ropas y pertenecías. Harry colocó unas fotos mágicas en una pequeñísima mesa de noche justo al lado de su cama también improvisada, varías imágenes mostraban los juegos de Quidditch, las sonrisas frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny frente al lago de Hogwarts y algunas fotografías más.

–Puedes desempacar Draco – Comentó luego de que Ron saliera de su habitación.

– Eso hago – Respondió sin quitar la vista de su baúl aun cerrado.

–¿Usas tus poderes de serpiente arrogante para sacar tu ropa del baúl cerrado? – Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación tras salir dejando a Draco solo en la habitación de Ron.

Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en el sillón el resto de la tarde hablando sobre los últimos meses que estuvieron separados, Fleur mostraba una pequeña panza de embarazada que todos acariciaron con ternura.

–Piegsoqe sega unag niña– Comentó Fleur tras varias veces recibir la misma pregunta sobre el sexo de su bebé.

–Yo creo que será otro niño Weasley – Dijo Bill

–Ginny, seguirás siendo la única descendiente mujer de los Weasley por ahora – Dijo Arthur Weasley desde el sofá tomando un sorbo de capuccino, que recién descubrió en su viaje al Londres Muggle.

–Eso parece papá –

–Es hora de la cena – Llamó Molly desde la cocina. Todos se levantaron y fueron camino a la cocina donde todos los platos volaban desde un gabinete viejo hasta la gran mesa de los Weasley.

–Ron, avísale a Draco que la comida esta lista, cariño – Ordenó Molly.

–Iré yo Sra. Weasley – Dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y acercándose a las escaleras. Ron hizo un agradecimiento con la cabeza.

Harry subió las escaleras

–Draco, la cena está servida. – Dijo tocando la puerta.

–No comeré Potter –

–Cómo quieras – Harry se alejó de la habitación. Se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo y se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, la abrió y se escabulló en ella. Comenzó a recorrerla tocando las paredes con uno de sus dedos, se sentó sobre las bellas y delicadas sábanas de la cama y sostuvo una fotografía en sus manos, la fotografía de hace unos años atrás cuando todos los Weasley viajaron a visitar a Charlie, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que todos estuvieron juntos, dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche de nuevo y cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para escribir una pequeña nota:

Te espero cuando comience el crepúsculo en el trigal.

H.P

La dejó bajo la almohada porque estaba seguro que en ese lugar solo Ginny la encontraría y luego fue de nuevo a la habitación de Ron. DracoMalfoy no le arruinaría la felicidad a nadie en esa casa, su segunda casa.

–Mira Malfoy si tú piensas que podrás arruinar la estadía en esta casa pues estás más que equivocado – Harry se detuvo y quedó perplejo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación : DracoMalfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin estaba sentado sobre la cama secando sus lágrimas.

–Vete de aquí Potter, no busco arruinar nada –

–Draco – Intentó disculparse Harry.

–¿Qué? – Respondió a la defensiva.

–¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – Preguntó Harry acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba DracoMalfoy.

Draco hizo silencio, un silencio prolongado e incómodo.

–Sé que sonará extraño pero puedes confiar en mí, después de todo; tu madre salvó mi vida de Voldemort –

–¿Cómo? – Preguntó Draco asombrado

–¿No te lo ha comentado? – Harry se sentó junto a Draco. – Ella le mintió, le dijo que estaba muerto cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba, salvó mi vida. – Draco lo miró atentamente secándose la nariz.

–Tienen un nuevo plan contra ti Potter. –

–Eso lo sé, lo que no sé es quienes y tampoco sé cuál es ese plan–

–Sé que recibiste una advertencia. El señor tenebroso no regresará, murió y esta vez no cambiara eso. Los mortífagos están acabados y en su desesperación quieren tomar el control del ministerio una vez más y después dictar ciertas normas en contra de los Muggles y de los sangre mestiza y créeme Potter tú serás el primero que se verá afectado si este plan llega a ser consolidado. –

–¿Cómo sabes de la advertencia? –

–Llevé un cuadro de Dumbledore a la sala de reuniones de los mortífagos y sabía que entrarías algún día a la sala de la directora en busca del pensadero para ver la memoria de tu madre, yo mismo coloqué la nota en manos de Myrtle la llorona, el pensadero estuvo en la oficina de la directora siempre, nunca fue llevado a ningún lugar. – Draco hizo silencio y luego siguió hablando – Estoy dentro de los mortífagos Potter pero te aseguro que tanto mis padres como yo lo hacemos solo por honor al apellido Malfoy. – Tocaron a la puerta con fuerza.

–¿Harry? Estamos esperando por ustedes –

–Ya vamos Ginny –

Draco salió primero de la habitación seguido de Harry que cerró la puerta tras ellos susurrando al odio del Ginny –Revisa bajo tu almohada –

Capítulo 19

Comenzó a despertar el sol y el crepúsculo se asomaba, Harry se frotó los ojos antes de levantarse de la cama, se colocó sus anteojos y en extremo silencio salió de la habitación que compartía con Ron y Draco.

En el trigal de La Madriguera estaba, como él lo esperaba, una Ginny sentada viendo fijamente el amanecer.

–Hola– Susurró Harry a sus oídos.

Ella sonrió. Harry se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una mano que Ginny tomo entre las suyas.

–Me gusta ver el amanecer aquí sentada–

–Te he pillado desde la ventana de Ron varías veces viéndolo–Confesó Harry.

–Así que dime, mi gran espía, ¿Qué planes tienes para este bello amanecer? – Preguntó Ginny ansiosa.

–Solo quería sentarme aquí junto a ti, había pensado en organizar un desayuno pero me quedé dormido – Harry se tapó la boca apenado. Ginny sonrió y le dio un puñetazo de mentira en el brazo. Ambos rieron y Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

–¿Ginny?– Ella despego su cabeza del hombro de Harry y lo vio a los ojos, sabía que algo andaba mal. –Ya sé cuál es el plan de los mortifagos dijo de repente– Y le contó a Ginny su conversación con Malfoy.

–Entonces… ¿Cómo piensas actuar, Harry? Todo este asunto de los mortifagos me causa dolor de cabeza, verte sufriendo me causa la peor sensación del mundo–

–La verdad, no lo sé Ginny, tengo algo en mente pero no puedo predecir si es buena idea. Pero tranquila, no estoy sufriendo. – Harry hizo un silencio, suspiró y luego siguió –Debe haber algún mortifago en el ministerio que pueda ayudarlos a fortalecer las normas anti nacidos de muggles y sangre mestizas. La cosa es averiguar quién es esa persona. Eso es lo principal, mientras tanto no podemos hacer mayor cosa –

Ginny lo vio fijamente por unos segundos. –¿Qué piensan Ron y Hermione?–

–Que tenemos que ir al ministerio a buscar a la persona detrás de esto, pero debemos ser cuidadosos. Nadie debe enterarse del plan y bueno… con tu padre siendo jefe del departamento de Artefactos Mugglespodremos usar una excusa para entrar al ministerio fácilmente–

–Pero papá no debe saber el plan y mucho menos mi madre, Harry. Apenas superan la muerte de un hijo, no querrán que nos arriesguemos así.–Ginny se mostró calmada, a pesar de la desesperación que debían están pasando.

–No debes ir Ginny– Harry dijo con la voz apagada.

–Pues claro que iré; si tú vas, yo voy contigo –

–Ginny, por favor… –

–Shh… Harry, por favor.– Dijo en voz bajo. Harry la miro fijamente una vez más y le cogió ambas manos con fuerza.

–Lo siento Ginny, no puedes arriesgarte–

–No me quedare de nuevo, me siento capaz, otra cosa es que tú no me veas así–Ginny trato de soltar sus manos y Harry las tomo con aún más fuerza.

–Eres completamente capaz de eso y mucho más,Ginny, por favor mírame…,–Ginny lo miro a los ojos –Escucha,eres la chica más fuerte y resistente que he conocido y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.–

–¿Entonces?, ¿Cuál es el problema con que vaya? –

–Al igual que tus padres, no quiero perderte, no quiero que tengas ni un solo rasguño–

–Yo tampoco quiero eso para ti, pudiera ofrecerme para que me den el beso del dementor solo por ti, supongo que se siente igual estar sin alma que estar sin ti. –

–Ginny, por favor…–

–¿Me dejaras ir?–

Harry asintió con la cabeza.–Gracias–

–¿Por qué? –

– Por existir y por ser tú –

–Buenos días, somos investigadores del mundo Muggle y venimos a ver al Sr. Arthur Weasley.–

–Sus varitas por favor – Dijo un guardia que cuidaba la puerta del departamento de artefactos muggles.

–Aquí tiene señor –Dijo un Harry altísimo y con cabello rubio y una Ginny regordeta y bajita con cabello negro que estaba justo al lado de él.

–Gracias señores. El señor Weasley se encuentra en su oficina; a la segunda puerta a la izquierda –Dijo abriendo la puerta luego de haber escaneado ambas varitas con una máquina extremadamente rara y con una lucecita verde que encendía cuando introducía alguna varita.

Harry y Ginny entraron a la oficina de artefactos Muggles viendo las puertas de roble oscuro a sus alrededores.–Espero que Ron y Hermione hayan conseguido algo– Le susurró a Ginny.

–Buenos días ¿perdidos? – Preguntó otro guardia.

–Oh… No… no, vamos con el Señor Weasley. Pero no podemos encontrarlo– Respondió Harry un poco nervioso.

–Justo a su izquierda– Harry se sintió como un tonto, había preguntado por una puerta que estaba justo a su soltó una pequeña risita.

–Emm… –Harry no supo que decir así que agradeció con la cabeza. El guardia se alejó siguiendo su jornada.

–Pap…. –Ginny se aclaró la garganta ante la mirada fulminante de Harry–Señor Weasley, Somos los asignados a la investigación de la tienda de Cappuccino. La cafetera esta totalmente correcta –

–¿La cafetera?– Preguntó un poco intrigado.

–Si, el aparato donde se prepara la mezcla de café –

–Así que ese es su nombre, interesante, muy interesante– Dijo rascando su barbilla. –Siéntense señores. Ambos hicieron caso y tomaron asiento. – ¿Quieren algo de tomar? ¿Agua? ¿Té? –Preguntó.

–Té para ambos por favor–

–O ¿preferirían un rico cappuccino de la máquina nueva?–

–Probemos con el Cappuccino.– Dijo la Ginny regordeta y alta.

–Bueno, tendrán que ayudarme con esto. –

–Sin duda Sr.,hemos investigado como usarla – Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry para asegurarse que él sabía prepara un Cappuccino de máquina. El asintió levemente.–Gracias a Merlin–Le susurró. Harry contuvo una risita.

–Bueno, manos a la obra. – Dijo el Sr. Weasley levantándose de su sillón de cuero giratorio.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se pusieron de pie para ir a preparar unas buenas tazas de Cappuccino, Harry colocó el polvo en la parte superior de la máquina y acomodo las tazas bajo los vertederos.

–Necesitaremos algo de agua Sr –

–Voy a buscarla, espérenme aquí.– Salió de la oficina. Harry miró a Ginny.

–Debes ir a buscar algo Ginny–

–Si preguntan algo, diles que fui al bañ algo de tiempo, Ron y Hermione deben haber encontrado algo, pero iré en busca de más. Adiós. –

–Espera – Dijo Harry halándola por el brazo y haciéndola girar hacia mí. La pregunta de Ginny quedó en el aire. Harry la abrazó fuertemente –Cuídate –

–Lo haré –

Ginny salió de la oficina y Harry quedó solo.– _Puedo registrar los cajones… Harry, no seas tonto, aquí no hay nada, es la oficina del Sr. Weasley_ – Pensó y se regaño a sí mismo.

–Papá, tengo noticias sobre un nuevo proyecto…–PercyWeasley entró por la puerta de la oficina con su traje de etiqueta. – ¿Dónde está el Sr. Weasley?–Preguntó secamente.

–Buenos días… Él salió a buscar algo de agua – Respondió Harry siendo otra murmuró algo y cerro la puerta de golpe. – _Sigue_ siendo un idiota – Se dijo Harry.

El Sr. Weasley apareció en la habitación cargando una jarra de agua. –Siento la tardanza, estaba calentándola – Se disculpo. ¿Tú no venías con alguien más? –

–Si, ella fue al baño –

–Las chicas siempre tiene que ir al baño –Bromeó él.

Harry terminó de preparar las tazas de Cappuccino y volvieron a sus asientos. Tenía que pensar en algo para pasar el tiempo. –Encontré algo más en la cafetería – El señor Weasley se propuso a responder pero escucharon una explosión y unas luces rojas y verdes volaron por los aires, ambos asombrados se asomaron por el ventanal de vidrio que daba vista al centro del ministerio de magia. Una pelea estaba en pleno curso. Harry pensó en suGinny, en Ron y Hermione. Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. El Sr. Weasley quedó perplejo.

El pasillo se veía más largo de lo normal, y Harry sacó su varita cuando se topó con alguien en el pasillo. Su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo.

Capítulo 20

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió algunas sacudidas y golpecitos en la cara, se ajustó los lentes y tenía la mirada hacia el techo. –Harry… Harry… despierta por favor… – Era la voz de Ginny.

–¿Qué paso?–Preguntó aún confundido.

–No lo sé, venias corriendo, tropezaste conmigo y caíste, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Te sientes bien? –

Harry trató de recordar. –Hubo una explosión, por eso corría, quería ver que estaban bien. – Se puso de pie y sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos por un mareo que lo invadió, se puso la mano en la frente. –¿Los has visto? –

–No– Dijo sinceramente Ginny queriendo dar un " _SI_ " como respuesta–

Ambos corrieron por el pasillo para ir al centro del ministerio de magia. Efectivamente había una pelea en curso, brujas y magos con sus varitas en mano. Harry sintió que lo halaban y lo arrastraban por su brazo derecho. Trató de apuntar con su mano.

–Soy yo, compañero– Gritó Ron a su lado, ya se mostraba como el verdadero Ron, solo quedaban algunos rastros de cabello amarillo. Harry bajó su varita y miro a Ron para preguntarle por Hermione.

–Está bien, vamos compañero, apúrate. –Ginny estaba al lado de Harry, lo había sujetado cuando lo halaron por el brazo.

Los tres salieron del ministerio de magia, esquivando algunos rayos de colores que salían disparados desde las váritas. Ginny lanzó algunos hechizos de protección que los envolvió a los tres. Luego se encontraron con Hermione unas calles más lejos en el centro de Londres.

–¿La tienes? – Preguntó Ron. Hermione mostró una cucaracha en su mano y una gran satisfacción en su cara Harry y Ginny no tardaron en averiguar que se trataba de un animago.

Harry aún no sabía de quien se trataba, pero sentía que ya estaba un pasó más cerca de atrapar a los mortifagos o a quien sea que fuese esa asquerosa cucaraha.

–¿Qué paso allí dentro?–Preguntó Ginny con la respiración un poco entrecortada por el maratón y señalando hacia el ministerio de magia.

–Larga historia Ginny– Respondió Hermione.

–La contaremos en la Madriguera, lo importante es que tenemos a esta cucaracha asquerosa– Dijo Ron. –Bueno, vayamos antes que mi madre sospeche algo – Con un hechizo de aparición estaban de repente en el trigal de la madriguera, recogieron algunos espinales de trigo y fueron dentro a dentro de casa.

–Hogar, dulce hogar, mamá recogimos algo de trigo– Dijo Ginny.

–Que amable de su parte niños… –

–Estaremos en mi habitación, si necesitas algo –

–Háganle un poco de compañía a Draco, no ha salido de allí.– _Rayos_ –Pensó Harry, se le había olvidado por completo de que DracoMalfofy estaba en la habitación, por ahora parecía estar de su mismo lado pero no podía confiar al 100% en él. Fueron escaleras arriba.

–¿Podríamos ir a tu habitación Ginny? – Preguntó Harry. Ron levanto las cejas.

–Claro, por qué no… –

Una vez dentro, se pusieron cómodos, sentados en círculos sobre una alfombra rosada. Hermione sacó un frasco con la cucaracha.

–Sé que Draco me contó el plan de los mortifagos, pero aún no puedo confiar completamente en él. – Hizo un pequeño silencio y se acomodó las gafas. –¿Quién es?– Preguntó apuntando su dedo hacia el frasquito.

–Es Margaret Umbrige– La expresión de asombro de Ginny y Harry fue suficiente para que Ron estallara en carcajadas.

–Sí, al parecer la cara de sapo tiene una hija cucaracha. –

–Qué asco – Dijo Ginny. –y… ¿Así que entro al ministerio siendo este escarabajo?–

–Sí– Afirmo Hermione –Pero la encontré en el baño de chicas… y su cara de sapo (al igual que la de su madre) es reconocible en todo lugar. Además estaba insultando a una Squib que estaba haciendo la limpieza al baño, le dijo que cuando las cosas funcionaran como deberían ella no estaría en su vista nunca más. Cuando me vio saliendo del toilet se convirtió rápidamente en esto –Dijo señalando el frasco con la cucaracha dentro– Y le mande un hechizo paralizador, la puse en un frasco y la traje aquí.– Terminó de contar Hermione.

–Vaya – Dijo Harry asombrado. –Pero… ¿por qué había una pelea en el ministerio?–

–Ah, eso, compañero. Culpa mía… –Dijo ruborizándose. – No fue más que una lucha de "amigas". Hermione y yo íbamos camino a buscarlos para contarles las noticias y bueno. Hermione uso un cabello de una chica llamada Marissa para convertirse en ella, lo que no sabíamos era que Sam; él chico en el que yo estaba convertido, está casado con la mejor amiga de Marissa.–

–Ajá… ¿y? – Preguntó Ginnyansionsa.

–Marissa y Sam iban cogidos de la mano por todo el ministerio de magia. La esposa de Sam iba a matarnos a ambos así que salimos corriendo y transformamos a otra chica en Marissa. Y cuando le dio la primera cachetada a la supuesta Marissa comenzó toda la acción. –Continuó Ron.

–¡Por Merlin! –Dijo Ginny riendo.

–Casi me muero por esto –Dijo Harry también riendo.

–Íbamos a ser tres heridos– Rio Hermione.

–Bueno, ahora… ¿Qué haremos con la cucaracha? – Preguntó luego de unos momentos Ron.

–Hacerla confesar y llevarla a Azkaban– Dijo Ginny. – _Mi chica_ – Pensó Harry

–Sáquenla de allí – Hermione destapó el frasco y Margaret Umbrige salió en su forma de animago asqueroso.

–Si yo sería animago, nunca escogería a una cucaracha– Comentó Ron.

–Dinos, Margaret… ¿Pensabas seguir el camino de tu madre? Vamos, conviértete en lo que eres, en tu forma de humana… – La retó Harry.

–Así podríamos aplastarte solamente y… – Solo bastó que Ginny dijera aquello para que la asquerosa cucaracha se transformara en humana.

–Si pretendo seguirlo – Dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años.

–Ella terminó en Azkaban– Anunció Harry mientras Hermione le quitaba su varita de las manos con un– "Expelliarmus"–

–Te recuerdo que somos 4 contra 1, así que, no creo que te funcione pelear aquí. – Comentó Ginny con una mueca de agrado en la cara.

–Enviemos una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall para que puedas irte a seguir el camino de tu madre, te irás a Azkaban– Dijo Harry.

Era Jueves por la mañana cuando una lechuza trajo el diario del día y lo colocó sobre la mesa del comedor de los Weasleys. Harry la leyó en voz alta dejando sus ricos huevos revueltos a un lado.

Otro nuevo hallazgo ha sido descubierto por "El NIÑO DE VIVIO". Él día Lunes fue capturada por por Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y GinnyWeasley un macarbro plan por parte de Margaret Umbrige, una animaga no registrada que ha confesado estar vinculada con ciertos ideales prejuiciosos para la comunidad mágica mestiza e hijos de Muggles. Unos días después un equipo fue enviado desde el ministerio de magia para capturar a Margaret Umbrige y someterla a juicio para ser encarcelada en Azkaban.

–Buen trabajo chicos – Comentó el Sr. Weasley cuando Harry terminó de leer el artículo.

–Siempre necesitamos de ayuda, no fuimos solos – Comentó Harry, que había ganado un poco de confianza con Draco. Le guiñó un ojo.

–Ni una palabra a nadie – Le susurró Draco a su lado.

–Secreto es secreto –

–¿Quieren hacer una última partida de este año?–Preguntó Harry en voz alta recordando que era el último día del año.

–Me encanta el Quidditch matutino – Respondió Ginny.

–Estas en mi equipo. – Le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

Capítulo 21

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de la madriguera con una fotografía en sus manos. Sin pensarlo mucho Harry se acercó en silenció hacia ella poniéndole una mano en la se limpió rápidamente la mejilla por la que le bajaba una lágrima.

–Hermione, ¿estas bien? –

–Lo estoy Harry. – La voz se le quebró. Harry se sentó a su lado en el sofá y así pudo ver mejor la foto que Hermione sostenía aferrada a su pecho. Se mostraba una Hermione de unos 10 años, con su cabello completamente rizo y con una gran sonrisa que mostraba unos grandes y blanquecinos dientes, claro, ambos de sus padres son dentintas. Ella estaba recibiendo regalos de navidad por parte de sus dos padres y cada uno le ebsaba un lado de la mejilla.–Lo siento Harry pero los extraño mucho, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos… sin saber de ellos –Por fín dijo, otra lágrima corrió por sus ojos. –Lo siento Harry, sé que esto puede ser egoísta…. –Dijo cuando recordó que Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de recibir regalos y besos de sus padres.

–No Hermione, no es nada egoísta; se que para ti es mucho más difícil aún, claro me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo con mis padres, pero estoy acostumbrado a estar sin ellos, en tu caso eso no es así. Los encontraremos Herm.–

Ambos se quedaron en silenció por unos momentos y Hermione comenzó a sacar algunas fotografías más que tenía en una pequeña caja.

–Aquí tenía 1 año y estaba comenzando a caminar, en esta otra comía pastel y mi padre apenas comenzaba a tener mechones blancos en su cabello. Y aquí – Dijo señalando una fotografía más pequeña –Estaba muy molesta porque saldría en la foto del anuario y ahora que me veo ¡que horrible estaba mi cabello!– Hermione rió apagadamente y Harry le sonrió. Una fotografía cayó al suelo y Harry la tomó entre sus manos. –Ah, en esa… fue el día que recibí la carta de Hogwarts y Dumbledore vino a explicarle a mis padres todo el asunto de la mágia– Se detuvó y otra lágrima corrió por su rostro hasta su pierna.

–¿Qué sucede? – Era una pregunta un tanto estúpida pero Harry tuvo la necesidad de hacerla.

–Más de lo mismo, no me arrepiento de esto Harry, pero a veces siento que tuve la culpa de todo, si no hubiese nacido con poderes mis padres estuvieran vivos–

–¿Qué dices Hermione? Gracias a que ers bruja, estamos a salvo, el mundo mágico esta a salvo. Gracias a eso Volemort murió y estoy completamente seguro que tus padres están vivos y están bien – Harry con su pulgar borró una lágrima del rostro de Hermione y la abrazó fuerte. Sus frentes se mantuvieron juntas –Ellos estarán orgullosos de ti cuando recuperen la memoria y aquí vendrán a pasar las naviades con todos nosotros, con los Weasleys, con tus hijos… –Harry le susurró.

–Gracias Harry – Ambos sonrieron y Harry le ofreció una mano para levantarse. Ella terminó de limpiarse las pocas gotas que quedaban en su cara.

–Prométeme que no llorarás más –

–Te lo prometo – Hermione abrazó a Harry por última vez antes de ir a su habitación para vestirse para la cena de año nuevo.

Eran las 19:30 horas y el olor a pavo ordeando invadió toda la madriguera, Harry estaba poniéndose una muda de ropa que había comprado unos días antes en Hogsmeade, guardó en una pequeña cajita un collar con un corazón grabado en el. Desde el momento que lo vió había decidido comprarlo para Ginny. Luego de acomodarse la corbata frente a un pequeño espejo y de alardear sobre su traje frente a Ron y Draco decidió ir a la habitación de Ginny. –Vuelvo en un segundo –Dijo cerrando la puerta.

–Hola – Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta tras haber sido golpeada por Harry.

–¡Wow! Te ves mejor que nunca. –Ginny vestía un vestido de color blanco que caía sobre sus muslos y su cabello rojizo en un moño bien elaborado.

–Puedes agradecer a Hermione, ella me ayudó a vestirme – Harry miró dentro de la habitación, Hermione estaba tan hermosa como Ginny. – Tu no te ves nada mal tampoco –Se sinceró en voz muy baja para que solo Harry escuchara.

–Estoy lista, los espero abajo – Anunció Hermione saliendo con su vestido rojo como lehabía prometido a Ron.

–¿Quieres pasar? –

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante entrando a la habitación–¿Está esto permitido?–

–¿Por qué no?–Ginny rio. – No muerdo, puedes acercarte – Harry se acercó y le dio un beso corto de los labios. Ginnysubio un brazo al cabello de Harry y lo comenzó a despeinar y cerró la puerta rápidamente con su mano desocupada. Harry rio por lo bajo.

–¿Sabes cuanto me costó peinarme? –

–Vamos, puedo hacer algo mejor con tu cabello –Ginnyvolvió a subir sus manos al cabello de Harry y lo besó una segunda vez.

–Te traje algo –Dijo Harry luego del beso. Sacó el collar de la cajita. –¿Te gusta?–Ginny lo tomó entre sus manos y luego se puso de espaldas para que Harry se lo colocará.

–Es perfecto, gracias –

–Ahora me debes algo… Peiname porque tú misma dejaste un desastre allí arriba –Ginny rio y comenzó a penar a Harry con un peine que estaba en su mesa auxiliar. Al cabo de varios intentos fallidos Harry estaba "peinado"

–Gracias… Creo que tendras que hacerlo más a menudo, quede mucho mejor –

–Cuando usted quiera señor Potter. –

Cuando bajaron a la cocina ya todos los Weasleys, Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en la mesa esperando por los faltantes para comenzar la cena de fin de fin de año. Harry sintió un poco de pena pero se calmó rápido. – _Espero que no hayan pensado nada extraño_ – Pensó

–Gracias por todo Señores Weasley. –Dijo Draco sin más.

–La comida está deliciosa –Comentó Hermione para acabar con el momento incomodo por el comentario positivo proveniente de DracoMalfoy.

La Sra. Weasley se sintió halagada por todos los buenos comentarios.

–¡Miren la hora!, se ha hecho tardísimo. Casí es año nuevo. – Gritó el Sr. Weasley.

–Vengan, hagamos una rueda – Grito aún más emocionada MollyWeasley.

Todos los presentes hicieron una rueda en la sala teniendo cuidado de no apretar mucho la pancita de Fleur. Y comenzaron la cuenta regresiva.

–10…9…8…7…6…5– Harry tomo la Ginny más fuerte que nunca. Con cada número que se escuchaba a coro más fuerza había en el agarre de sus manos. – 4…3…2… ¡Feliz año! – Todos saltaron de alegría y comenzaron a abrazarce para desearse un nuevo comienzo de año. Ginny con más euforia que nunca se acercó a Harry y lo besó de golpe en los labios. Todos voltearona ver. Harry moría de pena, se hizo un silencio incomodo y el Sr. Weasley los vio fijamente. Harry sostuvo la mano de Ginny.

–¡Bénditos sean los novios! –Gritó con emoción y todos rieron a lo grande.

Capítulo 22

El partido estaba 10 a 10 y derepente se apreció la pequeña bolita dorada como un reflejo en el cielo de los terrenos de la Madriguera, Harry y Draco volaron con rapidez para alcanzar la Snicht dorada. Harry estiró y abrió su mano derecha mientras con la otra se sostenía sobre su escoba. – Ni lo pienses Malfoy – Grito Harry cuando Draco se acercaba tanto a la pequeña bola dorada como el.

–Adios Potter – Dijo Draco y derrumbó a Harry de la escoba. Calló en el atrapó la pequeñisima bola dorada.

– ¡Ganamos! – Gritó Hermione con emoción. Últimamente ella jugaba en el equipo con Ginny y Draco.

Ron y George se acercaron al césped para saber cómo estaba el recién caído, por suerte la caída fue de unos centímetros y Harry ya comenzaba a ponerse de pie sacudiendo el polvo en su ropa y tomando su escoba para ver qué todo estaba en su lugar. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trato de " jugar sin reglas " ya que era Quiddicht casero. Desde ese partido en el que acordaron la norma el equipo de Harry nunca había podido atrapar la snicht dorada. Estaba jugando con un Slytherin rompe reglas por naturaleza en su contra.

–Arriba Potter – Draco le estiro una mano. Harry la tomó y le dio un apretón.

–Juegas sucio Malfoy –

Las semanas pasaron y Enero entró a sus mediados. Ya sería hora de volver al colegio luego de las mejores vacaciones que Harry había tenido. A pesar de estar acompañado por Draco se había divertido muchísimo. Draco Malfoy no era tan detestable cuando estaba fuera del colegio y de alguna manera se comenzaba a sentir la ausencia de Draco tras una semana de haber regresado a la mansión Malfoy junto con sus padres. Las tardes pararon de ser juegos caseros de Quiddicht a ser charlas en la habitación de Ron que se había convertido en una sala de reuniones de "Wizard United for You".

El Wizard United for You (WUY) fue formada para resolver algunos problemas menores del mundo mágico y surgió como una idea de Hermione para llamar formalmente a las reuniones que habían los 4 chicos a diario con una sola finalidad: Encontrar a sus padres.

– ¡Tengo noticias! – Dijo Ron en una de las reuniones. Había estado trabajando más que nadie en el WUY

–Sueltalo –

–Creo que pueden estar en cualquier país. Han cambiado toda su identidad, no sería extraño que también aprendieran otro idioma y serían llevados a España, o Italia o quien sabe a dónde. – Todos miraron con atención a Ron. No parecía estar llegando a ningún lado. – Además todos estos países son muy cercanos y los habitantes se mezclan fácilmente. Pudieron haberlos llevado allá cuando Hermione los llevo a la estación policial por haberlos "encontrado en la calle" y creo que también es bastante factible ya que no hemos ido a revisar muchos lugares fuera de Londres. – Hermione casi explotaba de la emoción. Se sentía confundida.

–Eso es Ron, es bastante probable que estén en otro país. Pero por otra parte; Europa es grande y no sabríamos a donde ir –

–Podriamos ir a la misma estación policial a donde los llevaste. Tal vez podemos sacar algo de información allí –

– Tendremos que tener un para entrar y buscar los documentos en la policía, no creo que nos den la información de buenas a primeras. – Dijo Harry dudoso.

–Podemor ir en la noche, bajo la capa de invisibilidad y que alguno use esto – Hermione mostro una pequeña botellita con poción multijugos dentro – para ser guardia de seguridad. – Esto parecía poner fin a las dudas que tenía Harry con el plan

–¡Vamos a buscar a tus padres Hermione! – Dijo Harry con decisión.

–Stupefy –Gritó Hermione. Dos guardias de seguridad calleron al piso totalmente desmayados. Tomaron un mechón de cabello de cada uno y los pusieron como ingrediente final de la poción.

Harry se metió bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto con Hermione. Mientras que Ron y Ginny ya tenía una apariencia de guardias de seguridad. Pretenderían estar en su ronda de trabajo mientras Harry y Hernione estuviesen dentro de la estación.

–Nos vemos en la puerta principal antes de que la poción deje de hacer eefecto.

–Suerte Herms – Dijo Ron besando la mano de Hermione.

Ron abrió la puerta principal para acompañar a Harry y Hermione bajo la capa.

–Hey, tu turno es allá afuera oficial Comk –

–Vengo por un poco de agua – Respondió Ron. Hizo una seña para que Harry y Hermione avanzaran bajo la capa.

La oficina policial era totalmente enorme, había puertas por todos lados con rótulos.

– Herms, debe ser esta. – Harry apunto hacia una puerta con um rótulo que decía " _Oficina de migración"_

Dentro había un escritorio de madera pulida, un archivo y una estantería con unos pocos libros y una réplica de un candelabro de color oro que llamó bastante la atención de Harry

– Busquemos en el archivo. – Dijo Hermione. Comenzaron a sacar carpeta tras carpeta, descartandolas por las fechas que se encontraban en sus cubiertas. Al cabo de la carpeta número 100 ya ambos mostraban preocupación. Harry comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina y Hermione se comía las uñas mientras con la otra mano se rebujaba el cabello. Harry estaba ideando un nuevo plan porque este probablemente había fallado. Se acercó hacia la estantería para ver de cerca el pequeño candelabro cuando la voz de Hermione lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

– Harry, Harry. Aquí está – Hermione lloraba de la emoción al sostener la carpeta con el nombre de sus padres. Harry corrió hacia ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo fuertemente.

– Salgamos de aquí – Los cubrió a ambos con la capa y caminaron hacia la entrada donde Ron les abrió la puerta disimuladamente.

–Aquí esta la carpeta – Anunció Hermione. Ron la abrazó cariñosamente.

Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron justo en la Madriguera. Hermione abrió la carpeta con tantos sentimientos dentro de ella.

Comenzaron a leer:

 **INFPRME POLICIAL**  
Sr.y Sra. Wilkins

Dos sujetos aparentemente desorientados han sido presentados ante esta estación policial. Alegan ser de nacionalidad Inglesa y ser conyugues y no tener hijos. Han sido referidos al hogar para personas sin recursos ya que no recuerdan casi ninguno de sus asuntos familiares.

–El hogar para personas sin recursos esta en el centro de Londres, muy cerca de mi casa. –Dijo Hermione con muchas ideas en la mente. Sus padres pudieron haber esta allí desde el principio y no se había dado cuenta, estaba decepcionada pero feliz porque si era así los encontraría fácilmente.

–Iremos ahora mismo– Dijo Harry. Todos voltearon a verlo. Mañana saldría el tren a Hogwarts. No podrían perderlo.

– ¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts? – Preguntó Hermione. –Perderemos el tren. Y no hay otra forma de llegar a Hogwarts sin usarlo – Dijo antes de que alguien siquiera pensara en responder la pregunta.

–Si nos vamos ahora mismo, nos dará tiempo – Respondió Harry.

–Te prometí encontrarlos Herms –Dijo Ron apretando la mano de ella.

–Ok, vamos. – Accedió ella.

Con un sonido todos desaparecieron de la Madriguera.

Capítulo 23

Aparecieron frente a la casa de los Grangers. Hermione tenía bastante tiempo sin entrar a casa y tenía unas ganas terribles de hacerlo pero su tiempo estaba las 23:30 horas

— Vamos, nos queda hasta las 6:00 para volver a casa, a esa hora mamá debe estar haciendo el desayuno — Dijo Ginny. Y mis un reloj mágico en su muñeca

Caminaron 2 cuadras para situarse justo en frente del hogar para personas abandonadas. Las letras gigantescas de madera eliminaban todas las sospechas de Harry. Ese era el lugar. Todo estaba oscuro y el bombillo frente a la calle no daba suficiente luz. Los ojos de Harry se iban acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad. Todo marchaba bien, no había guardias en la puerta.

— Alohomora — Dijo Harry apuntando a la puerta con su varita. La pesada puerta de abrió lentamente. Hizo un sonido propio.

Entraron.

Adentro no cambiaba mucho la situación , poca luz, madera roble en las paredes y sillones. Harry vio como Ron tomaba la mano de Hermione, ya que ella comenzaba a respirar fuerte y entrecortadamente.

— Allí — Susurró Hermione apuntando hacia una mesa.

Se acercaron lentamente, sus varitas estaban dentro de sus bolsillos pero listas para ser usadas con ciertos hechizos confundus por si alguien con intenciones de ir al baño o a tomar un poco de agua los veía en el medio del plan.

—Estan en la habitación número 10 — Afirmó Ginny con una nota en sus manos

Una esquina de la habitación se alumbró de color rosado fosforescente. Harry rapidamente puso la mano en su bolsillo para alcanzar su varita. El color rosa tan brillante cegaba a Harry. Miró a su alrededor Ron, Hermione y Ginny también luchaban por mantener los ojos abiertos. La luz se fue apagando lentamente y su visión mejoró. A su lado todos tenían la varita en sus manos apuntando hacia la esquina. Ninguno apartaba la vista del lugar, poco a poco fue apareciendo un pequeño candelabro. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el mismo que estaba en la oficina policial sobre aquella repisa. La luz rosada se apagó por completo y todo quedó oscuro una vez más.

—Lumus — Hermione y Ron habían gritado el hechizo para invocar luz de la punta de su varita.

No estaba el pequeño candelabro, había desaparecido.

—Por aquí —Ron corrió hacia un corredor. — la habitación debe estar por aquí — Dijo casi sin respiración. Estaba halando a Hermione con la mano libre.

—Ron, por favor... —

—Vamos a encontrarlos Hermione y vamos a salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Te lo prometo—

—Esto no es bueno. Vi ese candelabro en la oficina policial, no tengo idea porque está aquí pero no puede significar nada bueno —Le susurró Harry a Ginny. Ella le asintió con la cabeza

El pasillo estaba oscuro, como el resto de toda la casa hogar. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny corrían viendo las puertas. — _Habitación 5, 6, 7,8..._ —

—Al final del pasillo. Vamos, vamos, por aquí. Faltan dos — Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Llegaron al final — _Habitación 10_ —Harry hizo una seña para que levantarán las varitas. —Entremos —

Adentro las luces estaban encendidas, los Señores Grangers estaban sobre sus camas. Tendidos con unas sogas en sus brazos y piernas. Hermione contuvo un llanto. Harry no sabía con certeza si era por emoción de haberlos visto o por miedo de haberlos visto en esa situación.

Ron lanzó un hechizo para romper las sogas. La luz rosada apareció en el medio de las camas. Hermione corrió hacia sus padres. Se detuvo cuando una figura salió del candelabro. Toda vestida de rosado. Harry, Ron y Ginny apuntaron las varitas hacia ella.

—¿Pensaste que me detendrías Potter? —

Harry no dijo nada. Siguió apuntando con su varita.

—Pensé que ya te estabas pudriendo en Azkaban — Habló Ron.

—¿Piensas Weasley ? El cerebro de aquí es ella — Tomó a Hermione por un brazo fuertemente y la acercó hacia ella.

Los padres de Hermione parecían estar sedados con algun a medicina muggle. Estaban totalmente dormidos.

— SUELTALA — Ron comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la rabia.

Umbridge lo ignoró.

— Ya veo que no leyeron el periódico de hoy. Accio — Un periódico voló hacia Umbrige. Comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. —Dolores Umbridge ha escapado de Azkaban unas horas antes de ser sentenciada a recibir el beso del dementor. Aún no se conoce con certeza como pudo haber escapado pero lo importante es que lo hizo. Estamos en alerta. — Tomó un respiro y rió sarcásticamente - Simple, sólo algunos hechizos de confusión no verbales y listo. — Volvió a sonreír chueco. Miró a Hermione y le pasó un dedo desde la mejilla hasta la garganta.

—Te dije que la sueltes — Repitió Ron dando un paso hacia el frente. Y con su varita en alto. —Te lanzaré una maldicion ahora mismo —

Umbridge rió fuerte.

—Te lo adverti cucaracha asquerosa. Crucio —

— Cuidado Ron. — Gritó a todo pulmón Harry. El chorro de luz golpeó a Hermione en el pecho. Ella gritó de dolor. Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas.

Harry dio un paso y se puso frente a Umbridge que aún sostenía a Hermiome. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Tienes miedo niño? —

— Para nada. — Respondió Harry severo.

— Veo que aún no has aprendido la lección, estas temblando del miedo. — La mujer sonrió torcidamente con su boca de sapo.

Harry trató de no chillar del dolor, el dorso de su mano izquierda quemaba. La frase " _No debo decir mentiras_ " se encendió en rojo vivo, la sangre comenzó a caer gota a gota.

—Stupefy — Gritó Ginny. La luz verde golpeó a Dolores Umbridge justo en la frente. Hermione cayó al piso aún adolorida.

—Lo siento Hermione, lo siento tanto — Ron la tomó entre sus brazos.

Harry soportando su mano quemando apunto su varita hacia los padres de Hermione y con un hechizo los hizo despertar. Aún aturdidos abrazaron a su hija.

—Debemos salir de aquí, luego las explicaciones — Dijo Hermione. Tomó la mano de ambos y luego Ron, Ginny y Harry se unieron, todos tomados de manos para desaparecer de allí e ir directo a la madriguera.

Una aurora los arropó y Umbrige comenzó a levantarse. Harry soltó sus manos y le susurró a Ginny - Nos vemos en Hogwarts, te quiero -

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los señores Granger desaparecieron dejando a Harry en la habitación 10. No podía dejar huir a Umbridge de nuevo.

Capítulo 24

Allí frente a él estaba la bruja cara de sapo Umbridge, las varitas de ambos apuntaban de frente.

\- ¿Últimas palabras Potter? -

\- Por su puesto que sí - Dijo sin miedo alguno. Harry miró a su alrededor y de pronto gritó: -Everte statum -Dolores salió volando dando vueltas y chocó su espalda contra la pared. Harry recordó lo mareado que se había sentido cuando Draco Malfoy, lo usó contra él en su primer duelo. Eso debía bastar para dejarla un rato en el suelo.

Tenía un plan: Mantendría a Umbridge aturdida, traería a la directora Mc Gonagall y luego no quería saber de ella más nunca en su vida, ni por error. La primera parte ya estaba hecha; Umbridge estaba en su suelo, Harry se acercó a ella comprobando que estaba aturdida, se agachó y decidió quitarle la varita, que guardó en su bolsillo. Recordó lo feliz que se sintió cuando supo que Lord Voldemort no regresaría más, que estaba acabado y usó esos pensamientos para invocar su Patronus.

-Expecto Patronum - Agitó su varita y un gran chorro de luz extremadamente plateada se convirtió en un brillante ciervo con grandes cornamentas. Harry lo tomó por el cuello sutilmente, no sabía si esto iba a funcionar pero no tenia otra opción. -Escúchame, necesito que lleves un mensaje a la Profesora Mc Gonagall, dile que atrapé a Umbridge en el mundo muggle, por favor, hazle llegar el mensaje Prongs. - La voz de Harry era suplicante. -Por favor. - Se acercó la cabeza del ciervo y lo besó. El animal se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y Harry no paraba de caminar en círculos. Probablemente perdería el tren a Hogwarts pero ya encontraría la manera de ir. Ese no era el mayor problema por los momentos. Pensaba en la probabilidad de que Ginny, Ron y Hermione se aparecieran de nuevo y que Umbridge dejará de estar aturdida, podría hacerles mucho daño, esa bruja domina a la perfección los hechizos no verbales y podría lanzar uno en cualquier momento lastimándolos a todos.

La profesora Mc Gonagall apareció en su forma animago en la habitación. Cuando sus grandes ojos amarillos le enseñaron que sólo estaba Harry y Umbridge en el piso se convirtió en humana.

-Buen trabajo señor Potter ¿Que usaste contra ella? -

\- Un Everte statum profesora -

Ella palmeó su espalda unas cuantas veces. - Buena elección jovencito -

Harry se ruborizó.

\- Lastimosamente este hechizo no dura mucho tiempo, debe estar por despertar - La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba totalmente calmada. Harry no entendía cómo supuso que el tiempo que tenía de directora la había llenado de paciencia.

-¿La mandarán a Azkaban? -

\- Es muy probable Harry. Si yo fuera la jueza tendría que ponerle la mayor pena por lograr espacar una vez, haremos lo posible en el juicio para que sea así. Pero hay que aceptar que esta mujer es bastante inteligente-

\- No lo creo, me pidió que hablara antes de matarme sabiendo que podía lanzarle un hechizo -

\- Pensó que estabas asustado. -

\- Se equivocó -

\- Bueno Harry, llevemosla. Ayudame a alzarla por los aires -

Se acercaron a Umbridge apuntándola con sus varitas y ambos gritaron "Wingardium Leviosa". Dolores Umbridge levitó unos centímetros y despertó apuntando con su varita fijamente a Harry. La profesora Mc Gonagall había dejado de apuntarla y comenzó a apuntar a Harry también.

-Impedimenta - Un chorro de luz verde rebotó cerca de Harry.

Un sonido extraño se escuchó en la habitación y aparecieron cientas sombras negras. Dementores, dispuestos a robarle el alma de cualquiera.

Harry miro a la profesora Mc Gonagall que aún lo apuntaba y le lanzaba hechizos que él fue esquivando uno a uno. De repente ya no era la profesora Mc Gonagall quien lo atacaba sino una réplica de Umbridge.

-Expectum patronus - gritó Harry cuando un dementor se le acercó a la cara. El chorro de luz le impactó e hizo que desapareciera.

Las dos Umbridge aún seguían enviándole hechizos a harry y el intentaba cubrirse. Un crucio lo alcanzó y de estremeció en el suelo aún tratando de protegerse.

Harry sabía que esto era una magia negra muy oscura, nunca había visto a alguien duplicarse antes de que un hechizo le golpeara y eso fue lo que la cara de sapo hizo, tenía que ser eso.

La Profesora Mc Gonagall se apareció y junto con ella venían Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Todos tenían a las dos Umbridge atrapadas.

-Expeliarmus - Gritó la Profesora Desarmando a una de las Umbridge que desapareció como polvo.

\- Ella era la falsa - Gritó Hermione.

-Harry... Cuidado - Ginny hizo un hechizo protector que rodeaba a Harry y a ella misma.

Umbrigde lanzó un chorro gigantesco de luz e impactó contra la burbuja protectora y rebotó hacia La Profesora Mc Gonagall, Ron y Hermione. Quedaron petrificafos. Lanzó otro hechizo que rompió la burbuja protectora y estrelló contra Ginny, también quedó petrificado.

-Crucio... Somos tú y yo de nuevo Potter - Harry trató de no revolcarse del dolor. -Crucio - Uno tras otro., cada vez que Harry trataba de levantar la varita lo golpeaba una maldicion.

-AHHHH - Harry no pudo resistir el gritó luego del crucio número 5. Umbridge sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era su fin, lo lograría y no podía creerse que pudo luchar contra Lord Voldemort y no contra Dolores Umbridge. Seguía resistiéndose de gritar porque iba a morir pero iba a morir con dignidad.

-Avada Kedav... -

-Avada Kedavra - La luz verde iluminó todo la habitación. Harry cerró los ojos por la luminosidad y esperó que el chorro de luz lo impactara. No sucedió. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Umbridge tirada en el piso con Draco a su lado, mirándola fijo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Gracias - Harry le apretó la mano.

Draco no dijo nada. Estaba en shock. Entre ambos despetrificaron a los demás. Ginny y Hermione corrieron y abrazaron a Harry. Ron estaba también en estado de shock y se acercó lentamente a ellos, los abrazó.

-Ha sido muy valiente de su parte Sr. Malfoy. Un hechizo así no es nada fácil. - Dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

-No lo hice - Habló en voz muy baja. - Yo no lo hice Profesora. El hechizo le rebotó en la pared falló el tiro. -

-Gracias Draco, por venir - Dijo Hermione.

-¿No deberías estar en el expreso de Hogwarts? -

-Debería... Pero tú novia me llamó Weasley. Sin rencores. - Le tendió la mano a Ron. - Ella con seguridad era la última que quería hacerte daño Potter. -

-¿Por qué? -

-Eres la persona más joven y poderosa de nosotros y además acabaste con su forma de vida fácil... Acabaste con El señor tenebroso. Su ejemplo a seguir. -

\- Ya no importa.- Dijo Harry.

\- Hora de irnos. Nos quedan algunos minutos para alcanzar el expreso. -

Se tomaron de las manos y aparecerían el la estación de trenes de King Cross donde los demás estudiantes y profesores los esperaban con gritos de alegría.

\- ¿Cómo es que se enteraron? - Susurró Harry a Ginny

\- Eres el favorito de todos Harry. Tenían que saber que estabas siendo atacado. La Profesora Mc Gonagall hizo un aviso antes de ir en tu busca. -

\- ¿También soy tu favorito? -

\- Por su puesto que lo eres Harry Potter -

\- Y tu la mía Ginny - Ginny lo besó rápidamente.

Unos minutos después Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en una cabina del expreso de Hogwarts.

\- Ésta si será una época tranquila en Hogwarts - Dijo Ron. Recordando unas palabras de hacía unos años atrás.

Todos rieron y el tren se fue perdiendo entre las riendas que llevan al lugar más mágico y maravilloso del mundo, Hogwarts.

Epílogo

Todos los que están aquí sentados fueron seleccionados hace 7 años para una casa; los bravos leones de Gryffindor, las serpientes astutas de Slytherin, las creativas aguilas de Ravenclaw y los leales tejones de Huflepuff. El sombrero seleccionador hizo el mejor trabajo (como siempre) y está demostrado ya que cada uno de ustedes le ha hecho honor a su casa siendoles leales a sus fundadores y a sus características como magos y brujas. Felicidades por eso. Enhorabuena - El gran comedor estaba decorado con los colores de las 4 casas. No habian mesas, solo sillas en filas. Como este año Gryffindor fue el campeón de la copa del las casas tenían una posición privilegiada y serían los primeros en recibir los títulos oficiales. La voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall se fue haciendo distante mientras Harry miraba fijamente el gran salón. Se dio cuenta que Hermione dejaba caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Ron le sostenía la mano y el tomó la otra mano de ella. Los tres ahora estaban cogidos de manos.

-Llegó el momento compañero... -Ron le susurró. Los tres se pusieron de pie y caminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano hasta llegar a una tarima. La directora Mc Gonaggal cedió su puesto.

-El día que llegué aquí sentí mi mundo cambiaría. Todos en mi familia son Muggles y les costó a mis padres entender el hecho de que yo, su única hija era diferente. - Hermione miró a sus padres entre las sillas de familiares. -Aceptaron dejarme venir aquí y les agradeceré por eso hasta el día que deje de respirar. Tenía tanta emoción que comencé a buscar libros de hechizos sencillos y hasta me puse el uniforme apenas salió el tren de la estación King Cross. Me sentí tan mal cuando me llamaban la "cerebrito Granger", principalmente cuando lo hacían las únicas 2 personas con las que hablaba. - Hermione vio a Harry y a Ron, cada uno a su lado. - Pero esas mismas personas me salvaron del Troll en el baño de las chicas y desde allí nos hicimos inseparables. - Hizo un pequeño silencio - Aprendí tantas cosas aquí, no sólo me hice bruja sino que también aprendí el significado de la amistad, de la grandeza, de la esperanza, de la fe y de las ganas de luchar por lo que se quiere. Gracias a todos los profesores por estar siempre ahí, también hay que agradecer a los profesores que ya no están entre nosotros pero que fueron muy portantes. ¡QUE VIVA HOGWARTS! -

Todos aplaudieron. - ¡QUE VIVA! -

Harry miró a Draco y a Neville, se veían felices.

\- Hogwarts. El sueño de todos, la realidad de pocos. Recuerdo claramente las palabras del sombrero seleccionador "Otro Weasley, Gryffindor" y eso me hizo reír, luego de mi viene otra Weasly más sombrero le susurré.me senté junto a mis hermanos en la mesa y junto a Harry que también había quedado en nuestra honorable Gryffindor. No sabía que ese chico con la cicatriz cambiaría mi vida. Gracias Hogwarts, me gradué y por una promesa que le hice a Fred hace unos años haré esto - Ron se dio la vuelta y se bajó los pantalones frente a todos. - Me gradué estúpidos - Comenzó a decir y a saltar un rato. Sacó su dedo medio. Todos rieron, incluso la Directora y los otros profesores.

\- Ahora si que te volviste loco compañero - Le susurró Harry al oído. Se acercó a al podio.

\- Estaba más sorprendido que nadie cuando recibí la noticia de ser mago, todos conocían mi identidad y la verdad de mi vida, todos menos yo. Crecí engañado y fue hasta hace poco que supe toda la verdadera historia sobre Lord Voldemort y su profecía. Fui engañado muchísimas veces por todos, incluso por la persona que nunca pensé que mentiría y que dio su vida por cumplir con una misión. La misión de acabar con Voldemort. Ahora estamos seguros y no me den las gracias ni me tomen como "el elegido" o "el joven que vivió " o " el de la cicatriz " sólo quiero que me recuerden como Harry, el estudiante y compañero despeinado de Hogwarts, el que ayudó junto a todos ustedes a salvar el Ministerio, a Hogwarts, a los nacidos de Muggles y a los sangres mestizas, todos pusimos una parte y todas esas partes fueron más que necesarias. Todos conformamos Hogwarts y estamos aquí porque merecemos estar aquí. Siempre regresaré porque aquí es mi hogar. Gracias por todo -

Los tres Gryffindors recibieron la Copa de las casas y volvieron a sus puestos.

La directora Mc Gonagall fue llamando a uno por uno a los estudiantes, les colocaba una cinta del color de sus casas y una medalla gigantesca.

-Y ahora, el himno de Hogwarts - Se pusieron de pie para cantar al unísono. Cuando la última nota sonó todos los nuevos magos y brujas oficiales lanzaron sus birretes y corrieron por todo el gran comedor, fueron a sus salas comunes y recogieron sus maletas. Harry se detuvo por unos instantes a mirar ese lugar donde había pasado tantos momentos, todos los momentos vinieron a su mente.

\- Los botes nos esperan compañero - Ron palmeó la espalda de Harry. Ambos sonrieron.

Ya los botes estaban cargados, esa era la tradición, entrabas por primera vez en bote y salias en bote, la salida era mucho más lenta, para disfrutar mucho más.

\- Nos veremos a diario en el Ministerio. No te pongas triste Herms. -

\- Seguirá siendo lo mismo - Dijo Harry

\- Sólo que ahora no nos tendrás que ayudar con las tareas. -

\- O... Tal vez... Tenga que ayudarlos más con sus trabajos - Rieron por lo bajo.

\- Los fines de semana cuidaré a Teddy, así que deben ayudarme con eso también - Rió Harry.

El viaje duro unos minutos y poco a poco veían su destino más cerca y a Hogwarts más atrás.

-Se acabó - Dijo Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Hrrmione se tomaron de las manos fuertemente.

\- La aventura apenas comienza - Respondió con una gran sonrisa Harry Potter.

Fin

Agradecimientos

Gracias...

A Dios, el ser omnipotente de allá arriba que me dio las ganas e inspiración para hacer esto posible.

A J.K Rolling, por crear todo ese maravilloso mundo que nos enganchó a todos.

Y a ustedes, que tomaron su tiempo de leer este FanFic y que tuvieron la suficiente paciencia para soportar todos los días y semanas que dejaba de publicar.

Gracias, gracias... Muchas gracias.

Julia Martín.


End file.
